


Who's Shy - The Sequel

by seungdandy



Series: Shy [2]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gtop in love, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life AU, Smut, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong have been lovers for ten years. They have a good life together. Jiyong was a fashion designer who was steadily making a name for himself with his own G Dragon line. Seunghyun worked as a producer at YG Entertainment and was also making quite a splash in his field as well.Now they were ready to embark on the next step in their lives. Becoming parents. No big deal. They had a great surrogate. It would be a piece of cake. At least that's what Seunghyun thought.





	1. Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on AFF back in October of 2014.

Seunghyun walked down the hallway at YG Entertainment heading to the studio sipping at his caramel latte savoring the rich flavor. He was feeling really good. He swung open the door and entered to be greeted by Kang Daesung, one of YG's most popular artists. "Hyung! Good morning! Uh...is that a _latte_ you have? Does Jiyong Hyung know that you're drinking that?" Seunghyun laughed. "Yah! Daesungie, Here I brought you one as well. And Jiyong doesn't tell me what to do. He's not my boss." 

Daesung smiled devilishly. "Oh well then, let's take a selca with our lattes and I'll post it to my insta account. You know...the one _Jiyong_ follows." Seunghyun slapped the idol on the head. "Yah! Respect your Hyung, you brat!" Daesung was doubled over laughing. Teddy walked in and Seunghyun said. "Finally! We can get serious and get some work done!" Teddy raised an eyebrow and responded. "Hey, is that a latte? Jiyong's gonna be pissed man!" Daesung fell on the floor he was laughing so hard. "I fucking hate you both. You're so unprofessional."

Ever since Jiyong and Seunghyun had found out that they were to become parents Jiyong had started performing what could only be described as nesting behavior. For some reason he had taken it upon himself to assume the maternal role. His nesting behavior didn't only encompass their living arrangements. No, that would be too easy. It encompassed every aspect of their lives. He decided that they needed to quit smoking ( _okay Seunghyun would give him that one - it would be bad for a newborn_ ). He also decided that since they were going to be parents they needed to eat healthier and that meant no caffeine. If Seunghyun protested he found himself with either one of two things ( _trust me...neither were any fun_ ). Either an extremely pissed off Jiyong who sometimes actually threw things ( _at his head_ ) or a wailing Jiyong who was inconsolable because " _Hyunnie didn't care about the baby_ ". It was easier to sneak around then face the music so to speak.

Seunghyun had talked to Youngbae about Jiyong's behavior. "He's so moody man. One minute he's happy and the next he's crying. I'm not sure what the fuck is going on." Youngbae laughed. "He sounds like Chae when she was pregnant. She had mood swings and wanted everything her way." "Shit Bae, he's constantly reading those books like _What To_ _Expect When You're Expecting_. I think he wants to connect to this pregnancy so badly he's acting pregnant." "Oh man! Imagine a pregnant Jiyong! You are so screwed man!" Youngbae laughed. "Ah fuck my life!" Seunghyun whined.

Later that day Seunghyun went to Jiyong's office to have lunch with him. He stopped at his assistant's desk "Hey Seungri. Is Jiyong ready for lunch?" The younger man greeted him warmly. "Hyung! Hello. Jiyong Hyung said to send you right in." Seunghyun smiled and entered his lover's office.  He found him sitting at his design table working diligently. Seunghyun slid up behind him and kissed his neck. "Seungri? Lock the door baby" Seunghyun spun his chair around and gave him a smoldering look. "Really?" _Kiss to the neck_  "I know..." _Lick to the neck_ "that boy..." _Suck behind the ear_ "could never..." _Nibble on the earlobe_ "satisfy you..." _Suck on the collarbone_ "like a man can." Seunghyun captured Jiyong's lips in a brutal kiss. Jiyong was pulling at his lover's hair and moaning. "Ah..fuck Hyunnie! Hnnng!" Seunghyun lifted him up and brought him to his desk and lay him down on it. Grinding into him as they both moaned loudly. 

They managed to get their pants undone and were bare cock to bare cock. "Ah fuck Yongie! I'm so hard for your sweet ass! Fuck! Lube we need lube!" Jiyong was flailing his arm to reach his top drawer. When he got it opened he pulled out a bottle of lotion and shoved it at his lover. Seunghyun, who had been licking and sucking on Jiyong's chest grabbed it and slicked his fingers. He began working them in and stretching out that sweet ass he loved.  When he was ready he pushed himself in with Jiyong clawing at his back. "Fuck Yongie I want to see you touch yourself!" Jiyong quickly acquiesced. Grabbing his cock and pumping in time with Seunghyun's thrusts. "Fuck Hyunnie so good gonna...fuuuckk cuuuumm!" Seeing him explode made Seunghyun thrust faster and release his hot seed into his lover. They were coming down from their sexual high kissing languidly when the door to Jiyong's office burst open. " **AH! My EYES! HYUNGS LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME! AUGH!** " "Sorry Ri!" They both yelled at his retreating back.

Once they were dressed they said their goodbyes... Seunghyun had to get back to work. As he was headed to the door Jiyong called out to him. "And don't think for one minute that I don't know about that latte you had. I could taste it in your kisses." Seunghyun hung his head and uttered a quiet " _fuck my life_ " before slipping out the door.


	2. Get a Grip

Jiyong and Seunghyun were excited. They were donning their surgical scrubs to enter the delivery room for the birth of their child. "Not very chic, is it?" Jiyong mused catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Seunghyun laughed, giving his lover a wink. "You make everything look sexy, Yongie" Jiyong huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. " _Choi Seunghyun! We're about to witness the birth of our child, don't you dare get all horney on me now!_ " Seunghyun put his hands up in supplication. " _Sorry Yongie, you're just so irresistible!_ Don't worry though, Appa's got this." They headed for the delivery room with Jiyong shaking his head at his lover. Secretly he loved how much Seunghyun wanted him all the time. Who wouldn't? His lover was smoking hot and only had eyes for him... that's quite a power trip.

When things got rolling with the delivery they both had roles to play so that they could feel connected to the birth. They had both attended the lamaze classes with their surrogate, Hyo-Sonn so they knew pretty much what to expect. Seunghyun was holding her hand and coaching her through the breathing and Jiyong was timing the contractions and encouraging her to push. 

Things progressed at a rapid pace and soon their beautiful baby was born. " _It's a girl._ " The doctor proclaimed. Seunghyun stepped forward to cut the umbilical cord and the baby was cleaned up and handed to him. He had tears of joy running down his face. " _Look baby! She's perfect! Our beautiful baby girl!_ " 

Jiyong went to peek at the baby and Seunghyun pulled her away from him harshly walking over to Hyo-Sonn instead. "She's perfect. Now we can be the family I've always dreamed of. I love you Hyo-Sonn. Thank you for giving me this precious girl." Then they kissed with all the nurses oohing and aaahing around them.

Jiyong was screaming " _Hyunnie! What about me!? What about me!?_ " Seunghyun pulled away from Hyo-Sonn and looked at Jiyong with contempt. "What _about_ you? You can't _give_ me a child?"

Jiyong woke up in a cold sweat. He'd gone home to get ready for Daesung's new mini CD release party and had fallen asleep on the couch. He'd been having that same dream for over a week now. He always woke up shaking and sweating.

Everyone knows he's somewhat possessive of his lover. Youngbae would say that's an understatement but _fuck him_ he's willing to admit to possessive. He basically hates to share any part of Seunghyun. Whether it be his time, his affection or his anything. Once he visited the studio only to find Seunghyun innocently sharing his ice cream with Daesung. Let's just say that Daesung is _not_ a fan of ice cream any longer.

So with that in mind imagine how he's been feeling with sharing something so intimate, something that only he should be allowed to have. That's right Seunghyun's precious _sperm_.  Even though Hyo-Sonn was not the egg donor and was merely the incubator, if you will, for their baby he still resented her in a way. Rationally he knew that he, as a man, couldn't give Seunghyun a baby. Irrationally, he resented anyone else who could. 

His phone chimed and broke him out of his musing.

 ** _TO:YONGIE:_** _Baby when will you cum? Party has started already. :(_

_**TO:HYUNNIE:** On my way. You spelled come wrong! :O_

**TO:YONGIE:** No I didn't. ;p

Jiyong shook his head and headed for the club to the party. Honestly, when he really thought about it, he had nothing to worry about.

When Jiyong arrived at the club he finds his lover right where he thought he'd be, at the bar with Daesung and...Jiyong's smile dies on his lips. _Who the fuck is this pretty boy with my Hyunnie_?! 

Seunghyun sees him and smiles his full dimpled smile. He'd been drinking already. "Yongie-ah! You're here!" Rolling his eyes, Jiyong states the obvious. "Obviously, since I'm standing right in front of you I'm here." The designer then focused on the man of the hour and gave him a smile. "Hello Daesung. Congratulations on your mini CD. It's fantastic you should be proud." Daesung, who knows Jiyong fairly well by now, bows and smiles "Thank you, Hyung. I'm pleased you like it. Seunghyun is a great producer. Please Hyung, take my seat. I've got to go mingle." He's off like a shot through the crowd, the memory of ice cream in places he'd rather not think about all too fresh in his mind. Jiyong looks over Seunghyun to the pretty boy then looks pointedly at his lover. "Oh, sorry. Jiyong meet Nam Taehyun, he's in a new idol group. Taehyun meet Jiyong, my boyfriend." They exchange pleasantries until Taehyun excuses himself. 

"Kids got a crush on you." Jiyong commented immediately afterwards. Seunghyun scoffed, completely shocked. " _What!_ No way." Jiyong nodded his head. "Yes way. Are you producing their stuff?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No and even if I was it wouldn't matter. I've got a _hot_ boyfriend already. He's just super jealous. Drives me crazy." Seunghyun leaned closer to him. "He's not around right now though so you wanna go fuck in the bathroom?" Jiyong laughed. "You're still such a dork." Seunghyun tilted his head cutely, raising a brow. "What? Is that a no? How about a blowjob then? Huh? Sound good?" Jiyong whacked him on the back of the head. " _Yah! Choi Seunghyun! Be good!_ " Seunghyun chuckled beside his boyfriend. "Okay, okay. I'm just going to go see if Taehyun's up for it then." He made to leave his stool but his petite lover grabbed his wrists and yanked him down with more force than you'd think he'd be capable of and glared at him. " _Wow so touchy!_ " Seunghyun grinned. 

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing with friends. Youngbae and Chaerin were there because Youngbae has become a dance instructor at YG. Jiyong loved that his best friend worked with his lover. It made going to Seunghyun's work related parties even better. "I'm headed to the restroom." Jiyong announced. "Anyone want to join?" Seunghyun's eyes lit up but Jiyong squashed his hopes. "Not like that Hyunnie! Shit!" Youngbae laughed. "Jesus Ji! We're not chicks, you can take a piss alone!" Chaerin laughed at her husbands humor. Jiyong flipped him off and walked away.

He was in the restroom fixing his hair in a secluded section. He got pretty sweaty dancing with Chaerin earlier. He could hear muffled voices but wasn't paying any attention to them. He was about to head out when he heard something that made him stop and listen. 

Voice #1 "He's really hot though. Like _mega_ hot even though he's older." Voice #2 "I heard he's got a boyfriend who's pretty hot as well." Voice #1 "Yeah, I met him. He _is_ hot but I've heard he's really jealous and possessive. That's got to wear on a person after a while. Don't you think?" Voice #2 "Oh I definitely think it would. Especially when your as hot as Seunghyun is. He could have anyone he wants." Voice #1 "I'd fuck him in a minute. Anywhere, anytime he wanted to. Have you ever noticed when he wears certain pants you can see his.." Voice #2 "Impressive bulge? I live for those days!" Voice #1 "Makes me want to bend over as soon as I see him! So hot!" The voices broke out in laughter and he could hear footsteps walking away.

Jiyong was trembling with rage and embarrassment. Could he lose Seunghyun because he was too possessive and jealous? He wouldn't let that happen. No two bit baby idols were going to take his Hyunnie away. He would take action and he would take it now.

When he came back he saw Bae and Chae on the dance floor and he assumed Seunghyun would be at the bar. He assumed correctly. What he didn't see coming was that Taehyun and some other young pretty boy would be flanking his Hyunnie and getting all touchy with him. _Don't be bitchy and jealous_ he told himself as he walked toward them. When he reached them he smiled his most radiant smile. Pointing at Taehyun he said. " _You_ I've met but..." He turned to pretty boy number 2. "I haven't had the pleasure yet." To which said pretty boy replied "I'm Kang Seung-Yoon. Nice to meet you." Jiyong again gave a dazzling smile. "I'm delighted to meet you. I'm Kwon Jiyong, Seunghyun's boyfriend. You two don't mind if I borrow him for a bit, do you?" They, of course obliged.

When he had pulled Seunghyun out onto the dance floor his lover leaned down to his ear and spoke. "What's up? You're scaring the shit out of me." Jiyong look scandalized. "What! Why?" Seunghyun chuckled as he watched Jiyong's expression. "Because Yongie, you're never this pleasant unless you have an ulterior motive." Jiyong leaned up and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "My only motivation is to have you all to myself for a while." That brought a smile of happiness to Seunghyun's lips. "I'm good with that Yongie-ah." Seunghyun began running his hands all over his petite lovers back and grinding into him to the beat of the music. Nuzzling and kissing his neck. Jiyong loved the feeling. He glanced at the bar with a steely gaze and saw the two young pretty boys watching them with interest. _Look all you want, bitches, this hottie is all mine_. 

First thing he's going to do is design some lose fitting pants for Seunghyun to hide his " _impressive bulge_ ". Ha! If they thought it was impressive in pants they should see it live and in person! Wait no! Scratch that. That's for his eyes only! _Get a grip Jiyong, get a grip_.


	3. It's So On

Jiyong stood patiently outside the door to a beautiful home in Cheongdam-dong. If this had been his first visit here he might have been taken aback by the godawful commotion that seemed to be occurring behind that door. Instead he just waited patiently for..."Uncle Jiyong!" A duet of 4 year old boys sung out in unison as they violently wrenched open the door. Jiyong leaned down a bit to pat them on their mohawked heads. "Good morning Kyung-Bae and Yeo-Bae!" The two boys ran off giggling and he followed them in. 

"Chae?" He called out. "Where are you?" Her response filtered his way. "Kitchen, oppa. Come in." They hugged hello. "They look more and more like Bae everyday." He observed looking at the twins. "If I didn't see them pop out of me, I wouldn't believe they were mine!" She laughed. Jiyong scrunched up his nose in disgust although he was laughing. "Nice image Chae." 

They had coffee and some muffins with the boys then Chaerin shooed them off to their playroom so that she and Jiyong could go over some details for his upcoming fashion show. Chaerin worked as Jiyong's event coordinator from her home. Sometimes he needed to meet with her himself or sometimes he'd just send Seungri over.

They got through everything pretty quickly which left Chaerin wondering why he came in the first place. "So...is there _something_ you want to talk about?" She looked directly at Jiyong. "Ah...I think we covered it all Chae. Why is there any other detail we need to discuss?" He was looking through his notes as he spoke. "Well, I was wondering why you came when Seungri could easily have covered this. I was thinking that maybe you have something of a more _personal_ nature you'd like to discuss with me?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I...I...I just felt like getting out of the office. Okay? I haven't seen your little monsters in a while so..." He sputtered out. "Jiyong. Cut the shit. What's wrong?" No hint of a smile now.

"Ah fuck Chae. What's it like to be...you know... _pregnant_?" He looked up at her with a sorrowful look. "To know that...that you're responsible for bringing your partner such joy by giving them a child?" Tears ran down his cheeks. Chaerin was totally unprepared for this. " _Jiyong_... Seunghyun loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love anyone. You're having a baby together. Does it matter how? Don't you _want_ the baby?" She was rubbing his back as she spoke. "I do, Chae it's just that Seunghyun and I we don't have any special bond. Not really. Not like you and Bae. I love him so fucking much that I don't know what I'd do if he left." Chaerin shook her head at that. "He'd never leave you. He's constantly all over you. You know how much he lo.." He cut her off. "Is physical love _enough_? He's incredibly desirable and there's plenty of _younger_ men who'd love to take my place. What if he decides one day that I'm not good enough anymore? What then?" He was pacing around now. Clearly agitated. Chaerin stopped him in his tracks. "What's got you feeling this way?" 

Then he told her all about his dreams and the conversation he'd overheard in the restroom. When he was finished he looked over at her and she was shaking her head. "What's happened to the Jiyong I know and love? _Huh_? Where did that self-centered, egotistical _bastard_ go to?! That Jiyong wouldn't let some _bitch faced kids_ whose balls haven't even dropped yet talk about his man like he was meat at a butchers shop waiting to be wrapped up and taken home! That Jiyong wouldn't be disrespected that way! Are you possessive? _Hell yeah_! Are you a bitch? _Most definitely_! But...remember this, that possessive _bitch_ has Choi Seunghyun _wrapped_ around his pinky finger. I've never seen a man so _whipped_ in my life! I mean damn son, get your head out of your own ass and be the bitch you were born to be!" 

He stared at her open mouthed for several minutes. "So...what you're saying is I need to be the Jiyong I was when I first met Seunghyun. The Jiyong he fell in love with." She smiled.  "Yeah, you know bossy, pissy, nasty, tantrum throwing Jiyong." Jiyong cleared his throat. "Yah Chae, I think you made your point. You can stop with the tough love."  "I only speak the truth." She laughed. "Yah! _Fuck you Chae_!" but it was said with no heat behind it. "Aaaand he's back! Yes!" Chaerin cheered. 

When he was leaving he hugged her tightly. "Thanks Chae. I love you. Oh and Bae's hella whipped as well." She smirked. "No shit. That's the only way to keep a man!" As he was leaving he could hear the twins asking. "Umma why is Appa whipped? Can we be whipped too? Are you whipped? Do you and Appa whip each other?"

After his pep talk from Chaerin, Jiyong decided he'd pop over and say hello to Seunghyun at work. Ever since that damn party he'd really been slacking with the whole _eating healthy for the baby thing_. He knows that if he wasn't on his lover 24/7 about it then he was probably eating all kinds of unhealthy shit and drinking gallons of caffeine. Time to bring the hammer down. If he happened to run into some young up and coming idols with designs on his Hyunnie well then... _well then we'll just cross that poorly dressed bridge when we come to it_.

Seunghyun was in the studio working with the newest boy band at YG Entertainment, Winner. He wasn't originally slated to produce for them but Teddy needed help and they had a deadline that was coming up fast so he was recruited. He didn't mind really, they were all nice kids. They seemed extremely eager to please so things were going smoothly.  

He sat at the console sipping on his caramel macchiato that Taehyun had been so sweet to bring him. Headphones on he listened to the track that was recorded earlier, bobbing his head to the beat. He made notations on his clipboard and checked his schedule to see who was due to record next.  It was Seung-Yoon and checking his watch he noticed he should be there any minute. 

The door opened and he turned to see not only Seung-Yoon but Taehyun as well. They seemed to be a matched set. Probably a budding romance he thought. They greeted each other and he sent Seung-Yoon into the recording booth. "Okay, just get a feel for it and we'll record when you're ready." He gave him a smile and a thumbs up to get him going. Taehyun, who had sat down on the couch smiled at Seunghyun. "I love his voice, don't you Seunghyun Hyung?" Seunghyun chuckled and nodded thinking.  " _How cute. Young love_." They worked for a while with Taehyun making comments every now and then and Seunghyun shooting him a smile or wink as response not knowing that Taehyun was internally fanboying over every expression he made. 

Before long they took a break to give Seung-Yoon's voice a rest. The two younger wanted to head to the cafeteria and were begging the older to join them. Although he was hungry he declined so they could have their " _intimate time_ " together stating he had too much work. On the way down the hall they were gushing about the producers voice and looks to each other. As they rounded the corner they ran right into Jiyong. Who looked them over with a scathing glance before continuing down the hall.

When he arrived at his boyfriend's studio he knocked and then entered. "Yongie! What a nice surprise!" Jiyong gave him a quick peck "Hello Hyunnie! I was at Chae's house so I thought I'd drop by." Seunghyun hugged him tightly. "Let's get lunch, eh? Cafeteria okay with you?" Jiyong smiled. "It's fine... ** _CHOI SEUNGHYUN! IS THAT ONE OF THOSE SICKENINGLY SWEET CAFFEINATED COFFEES YOU LOVE TO DRINK_**?" 

"Uh, umm...I thought...you haven't said anything in days so I thought we weren't doing that anymore." The taller stammered out. "Really? If I don't tell you to put pants on in the morning will you think we're not doing that anymore? _Huh_? Assume we're still doing something until I say we're not!" The petite designer huffed out. Seunghyun pouted, trying his best to make excuses. "We...well you see Taehyun got it for me and I didn't want to, I didn't want to..." "Didn't want to _what_?" Jiyong asked darkly. Seunghyun gulped... getting more and more nervous. "Uhm. I didn't want to hurt his feelings?" Jiyong crossed his arms, frown etched upon his face. "Why is _he_ buying you coffee in the first place?" Seunghyun smiled weakly. "Well...it turns out that I _am_ working on their CD after all so I guess he was trying to be friendly."

 Jiyong scoffed. "Is that what they're calling it now... _friendly_?" Seunghyun shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. I think he and Seung-Yoon are a couple." " _A couple of sneaky pricks_ " Jiyong said softly as they headed out the door. "What's that?" His lover asked. "Just...no more coffee. No matter who it's from. _Okay_?" Seunghyun agreed, happy to end the conversation and move on. "Yes Yongie. Whatever you say."

The couple was entering the cafeteria when Jiyong's phone went off. " _Shit_! Hyunnie, I've got to take this. I'll join you in a minute." Seunghyun nodded and headed inside. He was immediately spotted by his fanboys. "Ah Hyung! You came after all!" Taehyun called to him smiling broadly. Seung-Yoon wore a matching grin as he waved to him. Seunghyun stopped at their table. "Hello dongsaengs. Enjoying your lunch?" Seung-Yoon smiled at him. " _Hyung_! Sit with us! They've got _dukbokki_ today. I know how you _love_ it." Seunghyun laughed and...

"Sorry kids...we're eating healthy now." Jiyong broke in. "You know with a _baby_ on the way we've got to stay fit. Can't have your Hyung here breaking down, especially at his _age_." The boys stared at Jiyong rather dumbfounded. "A...a... _Baby_?" Taehyun asked. Seunghyun threw his arm around Jiyong and pulled him closer. "Yeah. We're pretty pumped about it." All the while Jiyong shot laser beams at the boys until Seunghyun looked down at him then he softened his look. 

"Let's sit over there Hyunnie. I want you _all_ to myself." Jiyong innocently remarked cuddling closer to him. "Excuse us" his lover said to the stunned boys. As they walked away Jiyong thought " _oh it's on bitches. It's so on_."


	4. Just One Drink

Taehyun rode the elevator up to the 6th floor and checked his appearance in the mirrored wall. He frowned slightly and set the cardboard drink tray he'd been holding down. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied it to his full lips, smiling at the result. He'd taken extra care with his clothing tonight. Choosing a tight fitting tank top with an open cardigan sweater over it and skinny jeans that made his ass look incredible.

The elevator chimed breaking him out of his musing. He quickly picked up his tray and set off down the corridor arriving at studio B. He pushed through the door with a huge smile on his face. "Hyung! Hello!" "Taehyun! Hello. I had a _feeling_ that you'd stop by! I was just going over the tracks that you guys recorded the last few days. It's getting late though, almost 10:00. I'm not going to do much more tonight." Seunghyun tiredly said.

Taehyun just smiled. "I knew you'd be working late so I wanted to bring you this latte to perk you up. I know how much you love them!" He was using all of his aegyo to coax the older man to flirt with him. Seunghyun smiled warmly at the younger man. " _Ahaha_ I really do but...I'm off coffee right now so I'm really sorry, Taehyun but maybe Seung-Yoon will want it." 

The singer's smile wavered just for a minute and then he brightened up. "Hyung...Seung-Yoon isn't here...so...why don't you and _I_..." "No, Taehyun he _is_ here. I assumed you knew. I mean...I _assumed_ you came to find him." Seunghyun interrupted him. "I'm sorry? Seung-Yoon is _here_?" Taehyun looked around the studio causing the older male to laugh. "Well he's here but he ran to the restroom. He's been here for about...an hour I think." Taehyun raised a brow at that. "Is that _so_?" At that moment the man in question rejoined them. 

Seunghyun smiled at them both. "Why don't you two go have fun. You should enjoy yourselves." They both protested and then Taehyun, who was far more devious than his baby face would lead you to believe, had an idea. "Hyung...Come out for a drink with us! _Please_!" Seung-Yoon also began to plead. "Yes please! Come on! One drink at least!"

Seunghyun looked at their cute pleading faces and asked. "Wouldn't you two rather go alone? Without an old man hanging around?" To which he was reassured that they'd love him to come and have " _just one drink_ " and with that he folded like an easy mark in a crooked hwatu match. 

" _Just one drink_ " turned into several bottles of soju being consumed. Seunghyun was no lightweight, that was for sure, but these boys were not exactly playing fair. For every three shots he took, they took one. So the end result was one blitzed producer and two giggly idols.

Even blitzed the older man knew he had to get back home to his Yongie. They decided to see him home which he thought was so wonderful of them. He was much more affectionate and flirty with others when he was drunk. So the two boys were basically running their fingers all over his arms and neck while he smiled and hugged them. They were both painfully hard by the time they reached his villa in Daechi-dong. If Taehyun could have figured a way, he would have brought him back to the dorm with him but Seunghyun was adamant about going home.

They helped him in laughing and giggling all the way. "Hyung." Seung-Yoon whispered in his ear. "Do you need help getting into bed?"  

"No he fucking does not!" The lights came on and a rather shrill and pissed off voice rang out in the quiet night. The boys froze at the appearance of this tiny cock blocking menace. "Ah, um...we...ah...you see...Seung-Yoon and I" Taehyun stammered out. "Very nice. I hope you're not the lyricist for your group!" The designer spit at him. Then he turned his attention to Seunghyun who had seated himself on the couch. " ** _CHOI SEUNGHYUN! IT'S 3:00 AM! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!_** " Hearing his name Seunghyun looked up "Yongie-ah!" He headed towards the smaller man. "My Yongie-ah!" He attempted to hug him but was rebuffed. 

Jiyong swung back around to the two idols. "you boys need to go... ** _NOW_**!" They ran out the door and back into their cab. "Well... _that_ didn't go as planned." Taehyun muttered. "Ah...um...we..." Seung-Yoon laughed. "Yeah, fuck you man. He's small but...he's one scary _bitch_!"

Jiyong threw a pillow and a blanket into Seunghyun's drunk face and slammed the bedroom door. He started pacing immediately. _Son of a bitch!_ _How is he this stupid? Doesn't he see that those fashion rejects are trying to seduce him? Ah! He's such a slut when he's drunk. So touchy feely with everyone! Do I have to watch him every minute of every day? AUGH!_

The next morning he found the idiot asleep on the couch. He had pity on him and made him breakfast and got him some pain killers. When he brought them out to the living room Seunghyun was sitting up looking pretty tired but, of course, not too bad for drinking so much. 

"Are you still pissed?" Seunghyun asked. Jiyong just handed him the tray without a word. "Is that a no because I'm really, really sorry? I should have called you and I should have come home earlier." The designer sat next to him on the couch. "Hyunnie. I love you but you're so dense sometimes." His lover looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "Come again, Yongie? How am I dense?" Jiyong exhaled, leaning back tiredly. "Because you don't see those two... _bit_ " Seunghyun raised a brow. "Yongie...be nice." The designer rolled his eyes. "Okay...those two _b...boys_ trying to get into your pants. It's crystal clear to me but you just can't see it." Seunghyun scoffed " _Yongie_ , I keep telling you...you're wrong about that and even it this ridiculous idea of yours were true it wouldn't matter. Do you know why? Huh? Ask me why... _c'mon_?" Seunghyun nudged his lover as he said this. Jiyong couldn't help smiling "Okay...okay you dork. Just stop nudging me! Why wouldn't it matter?"

 Seunghyun was smiling now. "Because...I look at the world through Yongie colored glasses." Jiyong scowled. "What the fuck does that even mean? Are you still drunk?" Seunghyun was laughing now. "Just listen. It means...that no matter who I see, no matter who tries to get my attention...it'll never work because all I see, all I ever want to see is my Yongie. So...Yongie colored glasses." Jiyong couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. He removed the plate from Seunghyun's lap, pouncing on him.. "Hey! I was eating that!" 

Jiyong was smothering his lover with kisses. Kissing everything and anything he could reach. Then his phone went off and he was cursing. _I'm bringing sexy back_...."Oh fuck!" "Ignore it Yongie-ah" Seunghyun panted out. " I have to get it it's Seungri. The fashion show is tomorrow." Jiyong pulled away and grabbed the phone. 

Jiyong was in the shower enjoying the hot spray on his back. He smiled as strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Yah! Choi Seunghyun, don't get any ideas! I need to get to my office. I've got a fashion show tomorrow!" Seunghyun laughed. "What ideas would I have? I just want to help you wash and save water." Jiyong laughed as well. "Save water! You're such an idiot!" Seunghyun began rubbing his lover's body with body wash. Foaming him up, paying special attention to his chest and ass. Despite himself Jiyong began moaning and pushing back into his lover who was hard and ready. The designer ran his hands through Seunghyun's hair turning his head to capture his mouth. He was turned and pinned to the wall in a passionate kiss. 

When Seunghyun began sucking on his neck he panted out. "I don't have much time." Seunghyun growled and lifted him up. "I'll be quick baby! Don't leave me like this... _fuck_!" He grabbed the body wash and drizzled his fingers and started stretching his petite lover. Jiyong was a panting mess, grinding down on Seunghyun's fingers and begging for more. "Just fuck me now Hyunnie...I need it!" Seunghyun smirked into Jiyong's hot fresh. "Ah so _feisty_!" The petite designer spit out. "Fuck you!" Seunghyun chuckled darkly. "If you say so!" The elder thrusted up hard and fast and kept that pace going strong. Jiyong wrapped his legs around his waist letting out a stream of moans. "Ah fuck baby I'm going to have to put you down. Mkay? Hang on!" Seunghyun pulled out and spun him around and pushed back in, his hands clutching his hips as he thrusted fast and deep. "Fuck baby, stroke your cock...I...I...want to see you... _fuck_!" Jiyong was fisting himself in time with his lover's thrusts "oh fuck...Hyunnie...I'm cumming! _Fuuucckk_!" Seunghyun moaned as Jiyong's ass clenched down on his cock and he came in long bursts. "Ah fuck! So good... _fuuucckk_!"

Once they were dressed they went their respective ways, Jiyong to his office and Seunghyun to YG. Since the producer had worked so late last night he wasn't too worried about arriving late today. The time with his lover was worth it. As he entered the lobby he ran into his drinking companions. 

"Hyung..." Taehyun called to him. "Is everything okay? We didn't mean to get you in trouble? Are you and Jiyong Hyung _fighting_?" He was trying to hide his hopeful tone. Seung-Yoon was patting his Hyung's arm sympathetically. 

Seunghyun just rubbed their heads affectionately. "Ah dongsaengs, don't worry. Jiyong never stays mad at me for long! We've already made up. Everything is fine." Youngbae entered the building and Seunghyun excused himself to speak with his friend.

The two idols watched him leave. "So...I guess that's that then." Seun-Yoon said. "You can give up if you want...but I won't stop until that gorgeous hunk of man meat is mine." Taehyun snarked. "But...he's totally in love with Jiyong and they're having a baby, _remember_?" Taehyun rolled his eyes at that. "I can do maternal, besides...I really just want to fuck him... _hard_. Oh and Jiyong is a total bitch so...I just have to step up my game."


	5. I Could Really Use A Cigarette

Jiyong was backstage at his fashion show going over last minute details. It was still a few hours until the actual show started so he was his typical ball of nervous energy. _Shit, I could really use a cigarette or at least a giant espresso double shot he thought. No...stay strong Jiyong. Can't succumb to weakness._

"SEUNGRI!" He screamed out. " _Where the fuck is that kid_?" "Yes Hyung? You, uhm, bellowed?" His assistant answered him. "Don't be a wise ass, Seungri. Are all the arrangements double checked?" "Yes Hyung." "Are all the seats arranged?" "Yes Hyung." "Are all the models here?" "Yes Hyung." "Do we have enough brochures?" "Yes hyung." "Have you saved VIP seats for my family?" "Yes Hyung. Calm down. Everything is done. Why don't you go lay down on the couch in the back room for an hour then you can get ready. Don't worry, I've got this." Seungri smiled so warmly at him that he was inclined to listen to his advice. "Thank you, Seungri. I don't know what I'd do without you." "Yes Hyung. I know." Jiyong started to walk towards the back room but before he got more than a few steps away he turned "Oh and Seungri? If _I_ were you, I'd use the time that I'm relaxing to triple check all the details _**NOT**_ to hit on the models. _Do I_ _make myself clear_?" His assistant lost his smile and dropped his head. "Yes Hyung. Rest well." As Seungri was walking away he wished that his boss would just break down and have a cigarette or a lousy cup of coffee already. At least then maybe he'd give him a break.

Jiyong woke up 45 minutes later feeling refreshed. He headed out to the staging area and found... _no one_. Odd. He continued through to the runway and looked out at the empty seats expecting to find Seungri or Chaerin or some other staff hustling about but...no... _no one_. He looked at his watch only one hour 15 minutes to go. He was reaching for his phone to call Seungri when a sound caught his attention. It was coming from the restrooms. He walked over and pushed the door open. The sound got louder. As he turned the corner he froze. Leaning against the wall was Seunghyun, _his Seunghyun_. His head was thrown back in pleasure, pants down to his ankles and his hands were buried in one Nam Taehyun's hair as he thrust his cock into his mouth over and _over_. He was moaning and grunting and covered in sweat. The idol who was licking and sucking wantonly turned his eyes to him and shot him a mocking look.

Jiyong hit the floor _hard_ just as Seungri entered the room. "Hyung! Are you okay?!" The younger man helped him up and back onto the couch. "Thanks Seungri. I...I..must have rolled off the couch." The designer answered. "Hyung, you're shaking. I'll get you some water." The door opened a few minutes later. "Seungri. I need to get ready." "It's not Seungri, Jiyong." Jiyong stood up, hugging the woman tightly " _Eomeonim_! Thank you for coming." She smiled warmly at him "Jiyong, you're my _son_. Of course I'd be here. Not to mention our Haru is in the show!" "That she is! She's my star!" He laughed. "Where is Seunghyun?" She asked. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Eomeonim." He shuddered still a bit shook up from his dream. Seungri bustled in "Hyung, you need to change. Oh here's your water." Turning to the older woman he bowed "Mrs. Choi, so nice to see you again. You're looking _beautiful_ tonight." Jiyong smacked his assistant on the head. "Seungri! You brat, don't flirt with Seunghyun's mother!" The younger man wailed. "Hyoong!" 

Jiyong was ready. The models were getting ready and the people were arriving. He'd greeted Hye Yoon and Seon Woong and assured them ( _mostly Seon Woong_ ) that Haru wouldn't be " _half naked_ " on the runway. "Christ Hyung, she is my niece. What do you take me for?" The only thing missing now was one tall, dorky and very sexy lover to still his nerves.

The designer was checking over his lists when a bouquet of yellow roses was shoved in his face.  "Wanna christen the runway, baby?" He was asked with some eyebrow wiggling for added emphasis.  "You really are such a dork." He snatched the roses away and turned his head "SEUNGRI!" "Hyung, I'm going to go deaf if you keep screaming for me like that." Jiyong slammed the roses into his assistant's chest. "Make sure these don't die. Now go." Seungri shook his head. "Seunghyun Hyung please get him coffee. I'm not going to survive much longer." Seunghyun laughed. "So dramatic Maknae."

After wishing him luck Seunghyun took his seat with the rest of the family. Hye Youn made him sit next to her husband so she wouldn't have to hear him wail and carry on about his baby girl. Jiyong's shows were always low key and fun. Seunghyun loved seeing him in his element. When Haru took the stage walking the runway with confidence he patted his brother-in-law's shoulder as his lip quivered. "What happened to my little girl?" "I know Hyung, _I know._ " Hye Youn just snickered and rolled her eyes at her brother.

After the show they had a small catered party to give people a chance to meet the designer and find out more about where they could purchase his creations. Seunghyun was chatting with Youngbae when Chaerin joined them. "So... _Seunghyun_ , you must be excited about the baby?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, we both are." Chaerin smiled knowingly. "Are you sure about that?" Youngbae looked at his wife. "CHAERIN! _Don't_." Seunghyun was confused. "Don't what? What are you talking about?" Youngbae looked down but Chaerin looked him in the eye. "Do you even _talk_ to Jiyong? Do you know how he _feels_?" "Chaerin, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Of course I know how Jiyong feels! I'm his _boyfriend_!" Youngbae put his hands up. "Okay, okay come on...let's talk about the show. _Wasn't it great_?"  He looked back and forth between the two. Seunghyun looked at Chaerin. "Look Chae, if you have something you want to say, and it's obvious you do, just spit it out because I'm losing my patience." Chaerin leveled him with a steely gaze "Okay. Well...Jiyong has some feelings that you're not aware of and I think that you need to communicate with your _boyfriend_ and find out just what they are." Seunghyun was at a loss. "Is that supposed to be helpful, because it's not. What the fuck does that even _mean_? Feelings regarding what?" Chaerin was about to answer when Jiyong joined them. The conversation turned then but Seunghyun couldn't stop wondering just what the fuck Chaerin had meant.

By the time they got home it was late and they were tipsy. After washing up and climbing into bed, Jiyong began kissing Seunghyun with what seemed like a desperation. He was determined to banish the image of his dream from his mind. He kissed down his lover's neck and over his collar bones, wanting to taste as much of him as he could. Seunghyun, for his part, was trying to " _feel the moment_ " but Chaerin's words were ringing in his head " _Jiyong has some feelings that you're not aware of_." ( _Thanks loads, Chae. Fuck!_ ) It was driving him crazy. 

He was so preoccupied he didn't realize that Jiyong had pulled his boxers down, so preoccupied that he didn't know what was happening until Jiyong was wrapping his mouth around his cock and swallowing him down. It was such shock that his hips shot up and he thrusted fully into his lover's mouth. Jiyong smacked his thigh and shot him a look. "I thought that'd get your attention." Seunghyun smiled apologetically. "Sorry, baby. Just tired." Jiyong frowned. "Too tired to..." Seunghyun pulled him up to lie on top if him, kissing him gently. "Never too tired baby, _never_." He began to destroy his lover's mouth with passionate kisses. He was putting everything he had into those kisses, all his feeling for Jiyong. All the love, lust and passion he felt he poured into them. They left Jiyong breathless and panting. He was Grinding down to get friction, wanting his lover to take him hard and fast.

Seunghyun, however, was taking things slow for once, running his hands all over Jiyong and making him crazy. "Fuuuck! Hyunnie! Please!" His lover was begging for him but still he moved at a snail's pace. "Yongie-ah, my baby. I want to feel you. I...I...want to connect to you." Jiyong was burning up. He removed his own boxers and they both moaned in unison as their cocks slid together slick with precum. "I...I...want to connect with you too, Hyunnie." Jiyong was grinding down and sucking on Seunghyun's neck "connect me with your _hnnng_...cock....fuuuck. I'm so hot.... _hnnng_!" Seunghyun was losing it. "Yongie-ah I want to make love to you, baby. Slowly. _Deeply_." That did it Jiyong reached back and grabbed his lover's cock and began rubbing it over his twitching hole. The precum was slicking him up and he didn't think twice before he sank himself down. "Oh fuuuck! Yongie! Fuuuuck! You're so tight _fu...fuuuuck_!" Seunghyun couldn't help but to thrust up into that tightness. His lover was moaning and leaning on his chest and _fuck_ if he wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "More Hyunnie! Give me more!" So he did, Seunghyun gave him everything he had. He rolled them over and fucked Jiyong into the mattress. With hard, deep thrusts that abused his prostate just like his Yongie liked. All the while his petite lover was moaning his name. When he reached down to pump his cock Jiyong came in just three strokes, his ass clenching Seunghyun's cock so tightly that he came immediately. "Ah Yongie, so much for _making love_." "Hyunnie" Jiyong sleepily relied. "You're _such_ a dork." 

The lovers snuggled up together with Seunghyun wrapping himself around Jiyong. He could tell the smaller man was already asleep by his breathing. His kissed his head gently. "I love you my Yongie. What are you keeping from me?" _Fuck...I could really use a cigarette right now_ and with that thought he fell into a fitful sleep. 


	6. Bitches and Divas

Dong Youngbae really loved being a dance instructor. Choreography was in his blood. Chaerin like to say that he never walked anywhere, he danced. He'd been dancing since he was 5 years old. His mother would say he danced as a baby but his first official dance class was at 5. He used to get picked on when he younger because he was small and liked to dance. The other kids called him some very unflattering names. 

Then he'd met Jiyong when he was ten and things started changing. Not that Jiyong protected him, no it was usually the other way around. Jiyong just gave him confidence to be himself. To not care what the other kids said. True friendship does that for a person. That, and when he started to hit the gym on a regular basis. He may be small but he packs one hell of a punch.

So when he got the chance to work for YG Entertainment he jumped at it. He was instructing trainees and idols in the art of dance. His choreography was being seen by millions. He was truly blessed. A happy marriage, two beautiful twin boys, a job he loved and good friends. Yes he was blessed.

He stood in his studio going over CD selections when the door opened. When he saw who was entering he suddenly didn't feel quite as blessed anymore. He uttered a quiet " _shit_ " and put a smile on his face. "Good morning. What brings you here so early? Thought you'd be in late today."

Seunghyun extended his hand which held an iced cappuccino in it. "Good morning, Bae. This is for you." He smiled a full dimpled smile at him. "I just thought I'd stop in and say hello on my way in. Lots to do. So...how are you? The kids?" The shorter man took the drink. "Seunghyun, I just saw you last night. Wait. No, actually more like seven hours ago. You know how we are. Look. I don't know anything so..." Seunghyun raised his eyebrow. "That's bullshit, Bae. You know it and I know it. Now, I know that Jiyong, _my Jiyong,_ said something to either you or Chae. Either way you know what it is. So just fucking tell me already." 

The dancer sat down. "Look, Seunghyun don't you think you should talk to Jiyong about this?" The taller man settled down next to him. "Bae. How would you feel if Chae had told someone else that she had these fucking _feelings_ that she didn't feel the need to share with you? Huh? I'm appealing to you, as a man ( _he knew this would get him_ ) to tell me so I can fix this shit before I lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please Bae. I need help. I...I can't lose him." Youngbae was stunned. He'd never seen Seunghyun like this before. What could he do? He had to help him. "Listen Seunghyun. Jiyong's been having these fucked up dreams about you leaving him for the surrogate when the baby is born. He's terrified because he feels like you two have no real bond." 

Seunghyun was appalled. " _WHAT_! How can he think that! Why would I?!" "He's not thinking rationally. He's scared." Youngbae reasoned. Seunghyun scoffed. "He's not thinking at all. Doesn't he believe me when I tell him I love him!" Youngbae grabbed his friend's arm. "Calm down. It's not a personal insult. He's insecure. Oh and there's more but I'm reluctant to tell you because..." Seunghyun was beside himself now. "Fuck Bae! You have to tell me. We're having a baby for Christ sakes! Please! It can't be any worse." Youngbae nodded, resolved that Seunghyun should know what was going on even if he was too blind to see it himself. "Well...he's afraid that Taehyun and/or Seung-Yoon  are trying to seduce you. I've gotta say. I think he's right. Not that I think it would happen though." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Not this again. C'mon Bae, they're just sweet kids. Besides I think they're involved with each other." Youngbae shook his head. "He heard them in the bathroom at Dae's party talking about you." Seunghyun shrugged. "So? That doesn't m..." Youngbae gave him a pointed look. "How they think you're sexy." Seunghyun teased. "Oh well...that's innocent enough. I _am_ sexy." Youngbae raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is it innocent to talk about fucking you?" Seunghyun choked on his own saliva. "Come again? I think I heard you wrong." The dancer scoffed, shaking his head. "You heard me. Now stop going out drinking with those pricks and do something to reassure me best friend or so help me I'll throw you off the roof!" Seunghyun cleared his throat. "You know I always thought that Chae was the scary bitch in your relationship, today you've proven me wrong." 

Youngbae clapped him on the back. "Just protecting my boy. You'd do the same for Chae, you know you would." The taller man laughed. "Yeah, but that's because she terrifies me. Don't tell me she doesn't scare the shit out of you sometimes too!" "Yah! I'm the man of my house!" The dancer insisted. "Uh-huh, and I get to eat whatever I want. Let's face it, the divas are in charge." They both laughed. 

After leaving Youngbae's studio Seunghyun had a lot to think about. How could he prove to Jiyong that they had a real bond? Honestly, he was a little pissed that he had to prove it. Didn't 10 years with a person count for anything? Then there was the matter of the Winner kids. He really wasn't overly concerned with that. He'd just stay professional. They were almost done with their tracks so he'd be finished with them soon enough. Jiyong was who he had to focus on. Well, Jiyong and the baby. _Fuck! How could this happen?_ He needed help. He was truly at a loss as to what to do here.

He knew just who to call. The one person who knew him the best ( _besides Jiyong_ ). He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello Umma...I need your help. Are you free this afternoon. Great. I'll be over around 1:00. I'll see you then. Love you. Bye."

"Seunghyun! I'm so glad to see you!" His mother greeted him as he entered his family home. "Umma! How are you? You look wonderful." He hugged her warmly. "What's wrong dear?" Seunghyun sat at the table and smiled. "Why would you think something's wrong?" "Because we just saw you at Jiyong's show last night." His sister answered as she walked into the kitchen. "Hye Youn. I didn't know you were here." He unenthusiastically replied. "Umma and I were going over the books for the boutique. Don't sound so happy to see me." His sister sat down next to him. "So what's up baby bro? What did you screw up this time?" "Hye Yoon! Be nice to your brother!" Their mother scolded which caused Seunghyun to stick his tongue out at his sister. 

Their mother got a phone call and left the room. "AUGH! You're so immature! How does Jiyong even put up with you! You must be one incredible lay!" Seunghyun sniggered beside her. "I could say the same about Seon Woong. I guess because you gave him a child... _oh shit_! That's it!" Hye Yoon, who was just winding up for a good insult session with her brother was confused. "What's it?" Seunghyun stared over at his sister, mind elsewhere. "Jiyong. He feels..." Their mother came back in. "Seunghyun, what have you done to my sweet Jiyong?!" Seunghyun shook his head, focusing on his mother. "What?! Umma! No...nothing! It's just that Youngbae told me that he's feeling upset because he thinks we have no real bond. He can't give me a baby. _Of course_!"

 Hye Youn looked at him like he was crazy. "Ah, baby bro...he's a man. That's why he can't..." Seunghyun turned to her, snapping out. "I _fuc_..." His mother shot him a look. "Uhm, I mean...I know that! He's feeling bad though. He wants to be bonded in some way!" Their mother quietly cleared her throat. "So...it's obvious Seunghyun. Obvious and about time I'd say." Hye Youn and Seunghyun just looked at their mother. "What is, Umma?" Hye Yoon asked. "If he needs a bond then get married." Again they looked at her. "Ah, Umma..." Seunghyun gently said. "homosexual marriage is illeagal in Korea." She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that, dear?" She got up and opened a drawer, pulled something out and handed it to him. "Choi Seunghyun if I were you, I'd go out and buy him the nicest ring you can find and then get on your knees and beg him to marry you. It's about time you made him an honest man. I didn't want to meddle but you've got a baby on the way." He looked at the brochure in his hands. "Umma, how long have you had this?" She shook her head. "Too long dear, too long."

When he left the house he felt much lighter. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Chae. I need your help. Can we meet tomorrow morning? 9:00? Thanks. See you." He was so excited. It was going to be really hard to keep this from Jiyong. It was _so_ going to be _so_ worth it though.


	7. Nobody Hurts My Yongie

Jiyong was in his office going over the orders he'd received as a result of his fashion show. Things were really picking up for him. He'd have to call Hye Youn and schedule a meeting with her soon. He was so lucky to have a sister-in-law who was an accountant because numbers were not his strong suit. 

Speaking of Hye Youn, he was supposed to meet with his favorite niece and model today. He always loved to see her. It was no secret that from the time they met, Haru was smitten with him. He smiled to himself thinking of how Seunghyun would pout when the tiny girl would rush past him in order to reach her crush. They'd developed a sweet relationship over the past 10 years with her always telling him what was going on in her world and him always keeping her secrets.

He left his office and headed for the store room to check on his inventory for orders. It was good to be busy and not obsessing about his relationship. As he neared the door he heard the distinct sound of a woman moaning. " _Fucking hell! This brat_!" He cursed. " _Goddamn Seungri using my store room as his personal hotel_!" No matter how many times he'd admonished him, Seungri continued to bring women ( _mostly models or wanna be models with the promise of working for the designer_ ) in. 

"Fucking Seungri!" He cursed again. "Yes Hyung?" The younger man appeared beside him. "How many times do I have to...wait..how are you out here if you're in there?" Jiyong was more than confused. "Ah Hyung, I'm right here. Are you ok." Just then another moan broke through the door. "What the fuck!" The designer huffed and then he opened the door with his assistant hot on his heels. The sight that met Jiyong's eyes had him reeling. "Holy shit! What the fuck is going on in here!" Even Seungri gasped at the sight.

What they saw was his sweet little niece Haru lying underneath her boyfriend, Zelo. They were both in a state of semi undress and in an extremely disheveled state. Jiyong ripped Zelo off his niece and threw a garment on top of her. "Seungri! Get him out of here!" Seungri stepped forward quickly grabbed the others clothes ( _all those quickies of his own had trained him well_ ) and yanked him away before the designer slaughtered him with his bare hands. 

"Jiyong! How could you?!" Haru angrily stated. "How could I? What do you think you're doing and in my office of all places?! And since when am I _Jiyong_ to you?" He really was beside himself. Seon Woong would murder him not to mention Zelo. "I'm 15 now, that's too old to use uncle. Besides, you're not _really_ my uncle anyway. You're only Seunghyun's, what?... _Sex Toy_? You're _nothing_ to me! So stay out of my life! If I want to have sex, I'll do it!" She defiantly stared at him. "Yeah well, not on my watch. Get dressed." He tossed her clothes at her and stepped out. _Fucking hell_! Why couldn't it be Seungri! What happened to that sweet little girl! Everything is so fucked up lately!

He left the store room and lunged at Zelo! It took all of Seungri's strength to pull him off of him. "You son of a bitch! You're never working for me again! How dare you! You're so lucky it was me and not Seunghyun or, _god forbid_ , Seon Woong who found your sorry ass! You wouldn't be breathing! Now get the fuck out!" Haru emerged refusing to even look at him "Seungri, take her home!" "Of course Hyung." His assistant gave his arm a squeeze. "She's young Hyung she doesn't mean it." Jiyong sighed wearily. "Just take her home Seungri. I've got an appointment to go to." He appreciated the sentiment but her words still stung like a bitch especially in light of his recent bought of insecurity. " _Fuck my life_ " he muttered as he lit up a cigarette.

Jiyong and Seunghyun had been trying to make it to every OBGYN appointment that HyoSonn had. They both had really wanted to stay as involved as they could with this pregnancy. They all met up at the doctor's office and went in together. Seunghyun made sure to pay special attention to Jiyong throughout the whole appointment. It was " _Yongie_ _look at this or Yongie what do you think_ " the whole time. They held hands as Hyo-Sonn underwent her examination. They found out that the next visit would be when they found out their baby's gender. Seunghyun gave Jiyong's hand a little squeeze at that news. When they parted ways they both hugged Hyo-Sonn goodbye ( _Seunghyun made sure it_ _was a quick hug_ ) and made plans to have dinner with her next week. 

"So...dinner?" Seunghyun asked but Jiyong was a bit shell shocked still from his afternoon. "I just want to home." Seunghyun thought this was about Hyo-Sonn so he was trying to overcompensate again. He leaned in and kissed Jiyong. "Baby, you're so beautiful. I love you so much. Going home sounds" _kissing his neck_ "really" _kissing his ear_ "really" _kissing his jaw_ "good." Jiyong pushed him away harshly. "Is that all I am to you?! _A sex toy_?!" "What?! Why would you say that?!" Jesus he was so confused! Before he knew it Jiyong had stormed off. 

His phone was ringing and he hoped it was Jiyong. No such luck. "Yah, Seungri I'm really not in the mood right now." He huffed into the phone. "Seunghyun Hyung I'm sorry. I know you're probably upset but I can't reach Jiyong and I need to let him know that the order he was looking for won't be in until next week. Please tell him. Again sorry to bother you. Oh and don't worry, she's just at that rebellious stage." Seungri rattled out before he could hang up on him. "Seungri what the fuck are you talking about?!" Honestly, he was beginning to think he needed cliff notes for his life. "The order that..." Seunghyun cut him off. "Not that shit! The rebellious stage shit! What are you talking about?!" Seungri sounded flustered now. "Oh, I assumed Jiyong told you. Ah...well...maybe you should ask Jiyong..." "SEUNGRI!" 

"Okay! I swear you two will make me deaf! Well Jiyong and I...well...we found...Uhm...Haru and...Uhm...Zelo in the store room...Uhm and they were...Uhm they were...Uhm" Seunghyun's patients was wearing thin. "SEUNGRI! Fuck!" Seungri blurted out. "They were semi naked and you know and then Haru...well she said some terrible things to Jiyong. She told him he was nothing to her and he was _justyoursextoy_ " Seunghyun gripped his phone tightly. "I didn't quite get that last part." Seungri was practically shaking now. "AUGH! She said he was just your sex toy! Her words not mine!" Seunghyun growled in anger. "FUCK! I'll kill her!" "Hyung! Relax she's your niece and just rebelling and..." Seungri frantically tried to diffuse the situation. "Fuck that! Nobody hurts my Yongie!" He hung up without saying goodbye. 

Seunghyun pounded on the door until his sister opened it "Seunghyun!  What are you..." He pushed past her. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Looking into his eyes Hye Youn could see his anger. "What?! Where's who?! Seunghyun calm..." Hye Youn tried to reason with him but he was already at Haru's door. "HARU! I'M COMING IN!" His niece looked up quite startled and more than a little afraid. Her uncle Seunghyun had always been kind hearted and lovable to her. She'd never seen him angry. It was not something she liked having directed at her. 

"Un...uncle Seunghyun. What's wrong?" She did her best to sound innocent. "Don't you uncle Seunghyun me! How dare you speak to Jiyong the way you did! He's done nothing but love you since the goddamn day he met you! You can't believe how much you hurt him! If you want to be a slut then fine...be a slut but don't you dare drag Jiyong down to your level! I'm so done with you! Don't ever speak to me again!" "Seunghyun!" His sister voiced. Haru was sobbing "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Seunghyun grit out. "I'm not the one you should apologize to!" He turned to his sister. "Sorry noona but nobody hurts my Yongie." 

When he arrived home he found Jiyong curled up in their bed in the dark. He stripped out of his street clothes and put on some sleeping pants and slipped into the bed hugging him close. "Baby, why didn't you just tell me what happened? You know what she said isn't true. I love you more than I can express. I'd die for you baby." Jiyong sighed deeply "It was horrible Hyunnie. First finding them...then the terrible things she said. I couldn't believe it was happening. You didn't have to go over there." Seunghyun squeezed him tighter. "How did you know?" Jiyong allowed himself to be embraced."Hye Youn called. She's pretty upset. I feel like it's my fault. I introduced her to Zelo." Seunghyun spoke in a soothing manner. "Baby, you may have introduced them but you didn't tell them to have sex. Don't worry baby, no one's blaming you." Jiyong nodded, feeling grateful for his lover's presence. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you Hyunnie. I...I didn't mean to." "Don't even worry about it. You had a shitty afternoon. I understand." He rubbed Jiyong's arms soothingly as he spoke. Jiyong snuffled in his arms. "I guess you scared the shit out of Haru, huh?" Seunghyun dropped a kiss onto Jiyong's head. "Yeah, I guess I did but baby she deserved it. Nobody hurts my Yongie, nobody." Jiyong smiled. "My hero." Seunghyun pulled him closer. "Always baby, always."


	8. Foregiveness and Love

Several weeks later, Seunghyun sat in the YG cafeteria with Youngbae and Chaerin. He was anxious to propose to Jiyong because, frankly, time was an issue. He wanted to be engaged and if possible married before the baby was born. However, he'd hit a stumbling block in his plan. He had the ring, no problem there, and he was positive that Jiyong would love it. No, it was this whole Haru bullshit that was fucking it up. 

"AUGH! I can't believe this happened!" He lamented to his friends "Jiyong is absolutely wrecked over this. I came home early yesterday to fix his favorite dinner and..." Chaerin interrupted him. " _Wait_. By fix his favorite dinner you mean you picked up food from your Umma that she made, right?" Seunghyun shot her a look. "Yah! Chaerin, I can cook!" She looked at him with a raised brow. "Ramen doesn't count." He huffed at her. "Okay...what difference does it make where the food came from? The point is I came home early so he'd have a hot meal waiting!" His two friends laughed at him. "Go on man, tell the rest." Youngbae encouraged. Seunghyun nodded, shooting Chaerin a look. "Thanks. Well he was already there. In bed with a photo album that he's been making of Haru since she was little. He's just so shattered by this. Be glad you've got boys. Girls suck." 

Chaerin laughed at him. "That's not true. Teenage boys suck too. Just wait Seunghyun, you've got one on the way." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know and now I'm terrified to find out the gender." Youngbae rubbed his back. "Don't worry bro, you'll be fine." 

"Are you going to the Winner CD party tomorrow night?" Youngbae asked him. "I don't want to because Jiyong won't be able to come but you know how Yang Hyung is about the _family_ " and at family he did air quotes "showing solidarity. Teddy Hyung told me I'm expected to be there." Youngbae nodded along as he spoke. "Well...Chae won't be there either so I'll stick with you and I'll check with Daesung as well. Strength in numbers." "Sounds good. Never thought I'd need protecting from some kids!" Seunghyun laughed. Youngbae smiled. "Not so much protecting as avoiding an awkward situation."

Taehyun entered his dorm humming a happy tune. When Seung Yoon saw him enter looking so happy he was quite shocked. The singer had been somewhat down lately as his relationship with a certain producer had cooled. Taehyun still brought him lattes and ice cream but was crestfallen to find out that they were promptly given away to Teddy. Any attempt to invite him to lunch or dinner was politely declined. Now that recording was over Seung Yoon expected to find his bandmate in the throes of depression. 

For his part Seung Yoon could see that Seunghyun realized that the boys had been hitting on him and he was now distancing himself. Honestly, he was ashamed that he had behaved in such a way and as soon as he'd heard about the baby, he had stopped. Not so for Taehyun. He wanted to sleep with the producer and wouldn't be satisfied until that happened.

"What's got you so happy?" He cautiously asked his bandmate. Taehyun's smile only became wider "I'm just looking forward to our release party tomorrow night." Seung Yoon cautioned him. "You know his boyfriend is always at these events with him." "Ah but you're wrong. I overheard him talking today. Seems the little _bitch_ can't make it. Too bad. You and I both know how he gets when he drinks. And he _always_ drinks." The idol was giddy with thoughts of a drunk touchy, feely Seunghyun. "What about his friends? Like Daesung Hyung and Youngbae Hyung? I'm sure he'll be with them." His fellow idol reasoned. Taehyun smirked evilly. " _Ha_! That smiling idiot doesn't have a thought in that bleached head of his and that mini mohawk man! I thought he was a middle schooler when I first came here! They can't stop me! No. Choi Seunghyun will be mine." Seung Yoon just shook his head. "Well, leave me out of this."

Jiyong sat in his office at his design table. He was supposed to be sketching new ideas but his heart wasn't in it. There's was a light knock on his door and Seungri popped his head in. "Hyung...you've got a visitor." Jiyong looked over at his assistant. "Seungri, I told you I don't want to see anyone." The younger man opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Oh...I think you'll want to see this visitor." And with that he ushered Haru inside giving her an encouraging pat as he exited. 

Jiyong stood up and approached his niece. He gestured to his sitting area. "Please..have a seat. Can I get you water or tea perhaps?" Haru began to sob uncontrollably. "UN...uncle Jiyong! I...I...I...know that you ha...ha...hate me n..n...now! A...a...a...and I totally deserve it. I...I...I'm so so...so...sorry!" He was up in an instant wrapping her in a hug. "No sweetie I could _never_ hate you. Sshhh. Calm down. Relax." He stroked her hair and rocked her. "It's a tough time in your life but just...just don't forget who loves you. I'm in your corner, Haru, always. I'll be there for you no matter what." She cried even more. "I'm such a bad person. I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you uncle Jiyong." He was crying now as well. "I love you too Haru. So...are you grounded?" "So grounded." She said.

When Seunghyun arrived  home expecting to find Jiyong still depressed he was shocked to hear loud music ( _loud_ _happy music_ ) coming from their villa. When he stepped in the door he was even more shocked to find Jiyong in the kitchen cooking to the beat. What gave him the biggest shock though was when he was told about Haru's apology.  Seunghyun didn't want to upset Jiyong but he also had a hard time swallowing an apology after he'd watched his Yongie suffer for weeks because of her selfish act and cruel words. "Yongie, you just _forgave_ her? Just like that?" Jiyong shrugged, smiling widely. "Of course. She's young and didn't think." Seunghyun crossed his arms. "Well...I can't forgive what she put you through. You suffered so much because...""CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" Jiyong was livid now. "Is this how you'll be when _OUR_ child is a teen and does something thoughtless, which by the way they all do! Will you _NEVER_ forgive? HUH? We are the grown ups or at least I am!" With that final remark he stormed off. Seunghyun felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He followed after Jiyong "Baby, I'm sorry. I think I'm going to suck at parenting." Seunghyun sat down and put his head in his hands. Jiyong rubbed his back. "Don't worry Hyunnie, you'll be fine. Besides...you have me to pick up your slack!" 

They ate Jiyong's dinner together and Seunghyun had such a warm feeling from just spending this quiet time with his lover. "Baby, let's watch a movie." He suggested. They snuggled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over themselves. Seunghyun kept fidgeting and squirming and Jiyong whacked him on his thigh. "Cut it out! What's wrong with you?" "Hahaha! Nothing." He nervously responded causing Jiyong to look at him curiously. "Seriously, _what_?" Seunghyun reached over and grabbed his cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss leaving Jiyong breathless. When he pulled away he stroked Jiyong's cheek gently. "Jiyong...I love you more now than the day I met you. I can't wait to see how much more I love you in ten more years. You're everything to me. You're the air I breathe and the sun that shines on me. Please, marry me and grow old with me?" Seunghyun pulled the box with the ring out and held it out for Jiyong. 

Jiyong was stunned. He never would have guessed that this would ever happen. He had tears streaming down his face and he reached for the ring box. When he opened it he just stared. "Please...say _something_." Seunghyun implored him. His lover threw himself into his arms. " _Yes_ , of course it's yes you beautiful dork!" They were both laughing now. "Do you like the ring? You haven't put it on." Jiyong nodded, wiping his tears away. "I love it and that's because _you're_ supposed to put it on me!" So Seunghyun slid the ring onto his finger." "It's beautiful Hyunnie but you know that we can't really get married. It's illegal here." Seunghyun shook his head. "We're going to Japan. There's a Buddhist temple that's performing weddings and there's also a nice hotel attached for the honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he handed him the brochure. 

Jiyong began looking it over and Seunghyun began nibbling his neck. " _Hyunnie_! I'm trying to read this!" Seunghyun whined. " _Yongie_! I'm trying to warm up for the honeymoon!" Jiyong sniggered. "You're always warmed up!" Seunghyun winked at his now fiancé. "Only for you, baby" Jiyong tossed the brochure and decided to go with the honeymoon instead. 

They ended up doing one round on the couch, another in the shower and still one more in the bed. "Fuck Yongie!" Seunghyun panted out as he was being ridden in round three. "I would have proposed years ago if I knew it would lead to all this!" "Fuck you Hyunnie!" His petite lover replied as he worked himself up and down on Seunghyun's hard cock at a punishing pace. "If you had proposed years ago I wouldn't have to ride you for the third round. You'd be young enough to fuck me properly!" With that challenge he was flipped over and his legs were brought up onto his lover's shoulders, hips held in a death grip. Seunghyun began fucking him into the mattress while Jiyong just moaned and cursed. "Shit...fuck...Yongie, baby stroke yourself!" Jiyong grasped his cock and fisted with abandon, coming shortly thereafter all over his chest. His tight ass clamped down even tighter on Seunghyun's cock and after a few more rough thrusts he came as well, filling his fiancé up with his own hot cum.

After another quick shower they flopped into bed naked and totally spent. They curled up together and kissed sleepily. "G'night, my fiancé." Seunghyun said between kisses "G'night, my dork." Jiyong replied.

The next night Seunghyun entered the club for Winner's release party and headed straight to the bar. He spotted Daesung's blonde head and made a beeline for it. "Hyung! You made it!" The trot singer exclaimed somewhat tipsy already. "Where've you been?!" Seunghyun signaled to the bartender and turned to his friend "I wanted to stop by and see Jiyong before I came over. He's doing inventory with Seungri tonight." Youngbae joined them. "There he is! I understand congratulations are in order!" Seunghyun couldn't stop smiling and Daesung looked confused. "What? Why? The baby isn't..." Youngbae shook his head. "No...this idiot finally grew a pair and proposed!" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Hey! Chaerin had to propose to you because you kept throwing up!" The friends all laughed and toasted together.  They enjoyed themselves talking and drinking and sharing anecdotes about YG.  Seunghyun eventually had to excuse himself to use the restroom. He didn't realize that he was being watched.

The bathroom wasn't  empty when Seunghyun got there. He wasn't really paying attention to who was there as he relieved himself. He was at the sink washing up when he decided that perhaps he should stop drinking. He was feeling more than tipsy, more like drunk. He splashed his face with some cold water to sober up a bit but it never really helped. He was drying his face when "hello there Hyung" he jumped startled at Taehyun's voice. Seunghyun's drunk brain knew there was something he should remember about Taehyun but it couldn't pull out what it was so he smiled. "Taehyun! Hello! This is your release party!" Taehyun smiled in return."I know Hyung and I'm so hurt that my favorite producer hasn't had a drink with me or given me a congratulatory hug." He pouted cutely at the older man. "Oh no!" The producer began. "Who is it? That's terrible!" 

Taehyun looked up through his long fringe seductively. "hyuuuung! Don't you know? It's you?" He finished it off with a lip bite and moved to stand closer to his crush. "Awww! Taehyun! You're soooo sweet." Seunghyun was feeling really out of it. "Oh Seunghyun...you have no idea...just how sweet I am." Taehyun began backing the larger man up until he was against the wall. He then cupped his cheek and began leaning in as if to kiss him. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around the young idol and hugged him effectively cutting off all other advances. He then turned him so that the younger was the one with his back to the wall. Taehyun's pulse was out of control, his dream was about to come true. Seunghyun was going to take him, he was literally shaking with desire and anticipation. The producer leaned in brushing his lips across his cheek and back to his ear. _Christ_! He could feel his heavy breathing in his ear. "Don't _ever_ presume to try to touch me inappropriately again. I belong to my _fiancé_ , Jiyong and no one else. No matter how drunk I am, _I'll_ never forget that. Don't make me hurt you. Do I make myself clear?" When Seunghyun pulled back and he saw the fire in his eyes and he nodded vehemently.  Seunghyun left him plastered to the wall and shaking.


	9. Romantic?

As Seunghyun made his way back to the bar he lost his bearings and had to take the long way around the club. The only way he actually was able to find the bar at all was by hearing Daesung's rather loud laugh. Once he zeroed in on it he made a beeline for the sound. He was almost there when his arm was grabbed from behind. He spun around, ready for another confrontation and was greeted with Youngbae's concerned face. "I was just looking for you in the men's room. I thought you passed out. What the fuck took you so long?!" He released the breath he was holding "Shit Bae! You scared the hell out of me! Sorry I took so long but I kind of had company in there."

Youngbae raised an eyebrow in question. "Trying to sneak a peak huh?" Seunghyun laughed. " _Ha_! More like trying to full on grope me! I'm just lucky I'm sober enough to resist!" As they talked they had continued walking so when Seunghyun finished his last statement he was back at their spot at the bar again. Right where Daesung was standing. Right where Daesung was standing along with... _Jiyong_. Jiyong who'd turned to greet him and overheard his last comment and now looked like he was going to explode. "Oh yeah" Youngbae spoke up. "Jiyong is here." Seunghyun turned to look at his friend. "Thanks. I see that. I could have used that information a little _earlier_ though.

"Hey Baby! When did you get here?" He addressed his fiancé, leaning in to kiss him. Said fiancé put his hands up. "Wouldn't you rather go back to your groper?" Youngbae and Daesung couldn't help snickering until Seunghyun sent them a death glare. "Be fair baby! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything! I'm totally loyal. How can you even question..." Jiyong cut him off with a kiss. "Thank god!" Daesung laughed. "He's so whiney when he grovels!" They all laughed at Seunghyun's expense and he flipped them all off. They stayed for a few more drinks then headed home. Jiyong had spent a great deal of time detailing his wedding suit to Daesung and if the blonde wasn't so drunk he would have surely slammed his head on the bar from boredom. He may have been bored but even drunk he wasn't foolish enough to risk Jiyong's temper. 

Two days later the happy couple sat in the OBGYN's office with Hyo-Sonn as she prepared to have the ultrasound that would reveal the gender of their baby. They sat side by side, hands held tightly and smiling nervously. Oddly enough Hyo-Sonn was reassuring and encouraging the nervous parents to be. "Oppas, it will be wonderful for you to find out. How happy this will make you!" She was smiling at them. She was such a sweet girl it was hard to dislike her. Although Jiyong had really tried his best to do just that. (If her eyes lingered on Seunghyun longer than necessary he _would_ kill her. Only, _after_ the baby was born. He was crazy with jealousy but not irrational. No. It could wait.)

Seunghyun couldn't stop his right knee from bouncing continuously in a nervous manner as they waited for the doctor to return with his equipment. Jiyong grabbed his leg "Hyunnie! Please! You're making me even more nervous!" He whisper yelled. Seunghyun smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. What if I can't do this?" Jiyong huffed. "Ah... Guess what! Too late! You're doing it!" Then a bit softer. "Don't worry, you're going to be wonderful." He gave his nervous knee a squeeze. "You two are so beautiful together!"  Hyo-Sonn smiled at them putting her hands over her heart. "You're just so in love!" She started crying softly. "Sorry, _sorry_... It's the hormones." The couple jumped up and stood on either side of her to comfort her. Both smiling at her and rubbing her arms. When the doctor finally came back in they were all laughing and talking totally at ease. 

The ultrasound began and the men began to feel nervous again but this time it was more like nervous excitement. The doctor pointed to the screen and spoke "Well... There's your baby." They both moved forward as one trying to get a better view. "There's your little... _girl_." They looked at each other with teary eyes and embraced. "Hyunnie! It's a girl!" Jiyong said through his tears. Seunghyun was incredibly happy and also moderately terrified. He really didn't want to fuck this up. He supposed as long as Jiyong was there then they'd be fine. "I'm so happy Yongie! I love you!" Jiyong had visions of dressing his daughter from the day she was born. It was a dream come true for the designer. "I love you too, Hyunnie." They both hugged and thanked Hyo-Sonn who had started crying as well.

After a nice meal with Hyo-Sonn the two men headed home to their villa. Since it was still early Seunghyun got what he thought was a great idea. "Yongie?" "Hmmm?" The younger answered from the couch where he had plopped himself down upon entry. "Once the baby is born we aren't going to have a lot of us time." "Mmhmm, I guess." He was feeling super relaxed and a bit sleepy. "Baby? Why don't I run a nice bath and get some champagne. We could light those candles you've got in the bathroom and take a _nice_ soak together. I'll even put in some of those scented oils you love. C'mon... What do you say? Sounds pretty _romantic_ , don't you think?" He looked over at his fiancé hopefully. "Choi Seunghyun... Don't think I don't know what this is really about. I've already told you a hundred times, no sex in the tub! You get far too rambunctious and there's always a huge mess both inside the tub and all over the floor! No. No way!" The designer huffed crossing his arms to signal his resolve. Seunghyun sighed. "But baby... I just wanted to have a relaxing soak with my fiancé." He emphasized the word fiancé. "You know, before our baby girl is born. It's not always about sex you know. Can't I just want to spend romantic time with you? It's okay though. We can just watch _TV_." He sighed again dramatically. Jiyong got up and started to walk toward the bathroom. "Where are you going, baby" the designer bit out. "I'm going to start the bath so we can have some _goddamn_ romantic time together you fucking dork!" Seunghyun was in the kitchen getting the champagne before he even finished his sentence.

They were reclined in their ample sized tub with Jiyong resting comfortably between his man's strong thighs and leaning back on his beautiful chest. The lights were dimmed and the candies were lit. They had a nice bottle of Dom Perignon in a bucket and two flutes filled with the same. Jiyong had to admit, it was pretty damn relaxing and romantic. 

Seunghyun absently ran his hands up and down his lover's chest and over his arms. Jiyong tilted his head around to deposit a kiss on Seunghyun's lips smiling into his mouth. The larger hands began to caress his neck and occasionally flick a nipple in a subtle teasing way.  Seunghyun smirked as he felt his lover squirming in front of him, knowing that he was beginning to become aroused. He stepped up his hand movements going from teasing his nipples to caressing his thighs. He could feel Jiyong hitch in a breath and push back a bit into his already half hard cock. He shifted a bit and his cock brushed his lover's ass causing him to push back even more into him. Jiyong turned his head and captured his lips in a hungry kiss which he was more than willing to return. Pulling him closer for friction to his cock he smirked into the kiss when Jiyong bounced his ass up and down on him. 

"Fuck Yongie! You're turning me on!" He breathed in his ear low and seductive. The smaller man ground down onto the taller's lap earning a growl from him. "Ah! Fuck Yongie! Can we fuck in the tub?! I need to feel you wrapped around me...ah! Fuck baby! Let me take you here!" Whenever Seunghyun got desperate for him, begging to have him, it made Jiyong so hot he couldn't say no. ( _Honestly, who could?_ ) He could use this tactic on him in a room full of people and he would be powerless to resist.  "Fuck Hyunnie! Yes! Yes! Just fuck me! Yes!" Seunghyun reached for the bath oil and hastily poured some on his fingers. "Turn around baby!" He helped Jiyong turn to face him and immediately began thrusting a finger into his tight ass. His tongue and lips attaching themselves to his neck, sucking and licking bruises on his beautiful skin. "Oh! Fuck! More! Hyunnie!" Jiyong was panting and grinding on his finger causing the water to ripple and spill over. He quickly added an addition finger and immediately brushed his lover sweet spot causing much more water to cascade over the sides as Jiyong gyrated on his hand. Soon he was up to four fingers and Jiyong was biting his shoulder hard. His own cock was aching with need and he pulled his hand out which caused his lover to scream. "Fuuuucck nooo! Please Hyunnie... So close!" 

He lifted his hips and lined his cock up with his other hand and thrusted up harshly into that delicious, tight heat. Once fully seated he wasted no time thrusting hard and fast hitting his prostate dead on each time. Jiyong was a moaning mess, his hands clutching for purchase on Seunghyun's wet skin as he clawed and scratched his way to his orgasm. When he released it was loud and messy and long. He clenched so tightly onto Seunghyun's cock that he couldn't thrust and when he finally could, he came immediately as well. Once Jiyong regained his senses he whacked his lovers head. "Look at this mess! There's more water on the floor than in the tub! This is your fault! No more sex in the tub!" Seunghyun just had this satisfied smile on his face. "You weren't complaining when my cock was up your ass! In fact, I think you're the one who made the mess...fucking yourself on my hand!" Jiyong had a red face. "yah! Fuck you, Choi Seunghyun!" "What? Round two already?" Seunghyun laughed. Jiyong stood up to leave. "AUGH! You're such a dork!" Seunghyun just smirked. "You love me though... _and_ my cock!" 

Seunghyun walked into Jiyong's office the next day and was greeted by Seungri. "Hyung! Good to see you! Congratulations on the engagement and on the baby! Jiyong told me your having a girl! How nice!" Seunghyun was all smiles. "Yeah, it's all pretty exciting and pretty overwhelming. Well... not the engagement part but you know the whole baby thing. Thank god I've got Jiyong!" Seungri nodded knowingly. "Ah yes and he's expecting you for your fitting so you better go in."

Seunghyun entered his fiancé's office and they kissed hello. "Okay let's get you in that suit." The designer stated. "Are you really that anxious to put clothes _on_ me?" His lover asked with a raised brow. He was promptly smacked in the head "Yah! Choi Seunghyun! I can barely walk today! The last thing I'm thinking about is getting you out of your clothes! Now go in the dressing room and put on the damn suit!" He took the suit with a smirk and headed in the dressing room.

"It's not my fault that after we finished in the tub you attacked me in the shower." Jiyong scoffed. "Yah! You dork!" Seunghyun continued as he changed. "And then again when I was trying to innocently put on my sleeping pants." Jiyong rolled his eyes as he waited. "Seriously? _That's_ how you remember it?" "And then when I finally thought you were done with me, you decided to shamelessly lure me into kitchen sex with ice cream and your nudity." He opened the curtain and stepped out to see not only Jiyong but Seungri standing there with his face red " _Why_? Why didn't you two make me deaf when you had the chance? Why must I always hear you talk about your sex life?"

Seunghyun smirked at him "Jealous, Ri? Maybe we can have a _threesome_ sometime?" The assistant's eyes bugged out " _What_? _No_! You're both attractive and all bu.. but you know I'm not into guys so... I'm ... I need to... I've got that thing to do so..." He ran from the room slamming the door behind him leaving the laughing couple behind. "Great. Now he's scarred for life!" The designer laughed as he checked the fit of the suit. Seunghyun flinched as Jiyong got a bit too handsy. "Ooh! Careful! Those _are_ my balls your tugging on! I'm sure he's fine. I think he considered it for a brief minute." "Oh is that what that was sorry, I've _never_ felt them before." Jiyong snarked "Ri would never consider doing something like that. He's too straight." "Even straight guys have crushes and he has one on you." Seunghyun pulled him close and kissed him. "When do I see your suit?" Jiyong smiled into his lips. "You don't. Not until the wedding." Seunghyun kissed him again. "You really _are_ a romantic." Jiyong pushed away, nodding. "Mmhmm. Unlike you and your tub." Seunghyun scoffed. "You loved how it turned out." Jiyong chuckled, not admitting anything. "Maybe. Now get out. I've got work to do." "Yes dear." As Seunghyun left the office he paused at Seungri's desk "Nice seeing you Ri. Have a good day." He gave him his best sexy smirk and wink before heading off. Seungri just blushed and muttered a "bye Hyung." Before burying his head in his computer.


	10. It's Bad Luck

Since Seunghyun and Jiyong wanted to take time off when their daughter was born they didn't really have lots of time to spare for a long honeymoon. Luckily Japan was close enough that they wouldn't have to kill that much time traveling. Seunghyung pretty much insisted that they take at least two nights for themselves and was thrilled when Jiyong booked three. 

The producer was about to head out of the studio for the night. He had pretty important plans. He and Jiyong were going to pick out wedding bands which was the last detail that needed to be taken care of. He sent his lover a quick text to let him know he was leaving and started off. When he boarded the elevator he was alone but it stopped on the floor below and Taehyun stepped on. He had been lucky enough to avoid the idol since the night of his release party. Still, he was trying to be mature. They were adults and did have to work together after all. 

"Hello Taehyun." The idol looked surprised. "Seunghyun Hyung. I'm so glad you're speaking to me." He gave a nervous smile. "Look, let's just put that nonsense behind us. We do have to work together. We are supposed to be YG _Family_." The producer kindly said. Taehyun frowned slightly. "Is that all we are? _Coworkers_?" Seunghyun frowned at that. "Uhm, Taehyun...we were friends and maybe we can be again someday but you'd have to win back my trust." "Oh. Did you _never_ find me attractive?" The idol asked in a small voice. Seunghyun sighed. "Taehyun... You _are_ attractive but just not to me." The younger man looked crestfallen. "You have to understand, I'm in _love_ with Jiyong. To me, no one can compare to him. But I always was upfront about that." Taehyun nodded, admitting defeat finally. "Well, I'm sorry Hyung. I hope we can be friends again someday." The doors opened on the ground floor and Jiyong stood in the lobby waiting for Seunghyun.  Seunghyun immediately walked to him and embraced him, walking out the door holding his hand. Taehyun just watched and wondered what Jiyong had that he didn't and how he could possibly get some of it.

They picked out some simple yet elegant gold wedding bands. Seunghyun let Jiyong take the lead at the jewelry store. His taste was always better and even if Seunghyun had liked a particular ring if Jiyong hated it, it would be vetoed. So he nodded and smiled and agreed with Jiyong's choice. The sales girl was a bit confused at first as to who exactly was getting married but caught on quickly when Jiyong kept hanging on Seunghyun's arm and they kissed over the display. She thought they were sweet together.

They stopped at their favorite little sushi restaurant to grab a quick dinner. Jiyong slid into the booth and gestured for Seunghyun to sit next to him instead of across. The taller man had been noticing that ever since he'd proposed his petite lover was much more affectionate and he was loving it. "So... How's my favorite assistant doing?" Seunghyun asked with a smirk. "Oh I should be pissed at you! I think you broke him! He's so jumpy around me now!" Jiyong sat back drinking his saki. "It's so hard to get a good assistant and you had to fuck him up!" Seunghyun was laughing. "He must really want that threesome! Can't even concentrate on his job. _Damn_ , he's thirsty!" His lover slapped his chest but was laughing as well.

They ate and talked about the wedding and their daughter. It was a very exciting time for them. They were getting married in ten days and then their daughter would be born in another four months. All the while they fed each other pieces of sushi and snuggled close together in the booth. "Baby? I feel like a newlywed already." Seunghyun breathed into his lovers ear. "Yah! Choi Seunghyun! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! I've got an early morning tomorrow!" That's what Jiyong said but he snuggled in closer and kissed along Seunghyun's neck. They signaled for the check and barely made it in the front door before they undressed each other. So much for Jiyong's early morning.

Jiyong was going over his list of wedding details while he sat at his desk. "Hy... Hyung, your suits have arrived." Seungri entered carrying two garment bags. Jiyong clapped his hands together and jumped up to rush to his assistant. "Oh Seungri! This is so exciting! Would you like to see something? Something that I haven't even let _Seunghyun_ see?" His assistant blushed. "Oh Hy... Hyung. I don't think. I mean...Uhm I shouldn't ...Seunghyun Hyung is...Uhm you are my boss and I...I Uhm..." Jiyong looked at him like he was crazy. "Yah! Seungri! I'm talking about my suit! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He turned away and snickered. Seungri looked relieved but tried to play it cool. " _Hyung_! I know that! I just think you should save it for Seunghyun Hyung! _Haha_!" "Uh huh. Okay. Relax. Seunghyun was only teasing you. Besides, if he seriously thought you wanted to touch me, he'd _break_ your neck." Jiyong gave him a little wink. Seungri responded with a weak smile.

"Okay, Seunghyun. We have all the guest's rooms booked as well as their flights. The flowers are taken care of. The restaurant for the reception is all set as well as the menu. You are picking up the rings tomorrow. The suits arrived today." Seunghyun had been checking off a list. "Wait. They did? I want to see yours." Jiyong shook his head adamantly. "No way. I told you wedding day only." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Okay what about wine and champagne?" Jiyong nodded, efficient as always. "I took care if it." "The honeymoon suit?" Seunghyun wiggled his eyebrows for effect. Jiyong was growing annoyed. "YES! I told you that." Seunghyun chuckled at him. "Just making sure. It's important. When is the family leaving Japan?" Jiyong raised a brow. "The morning after the wedding." Seunghyun grinned back at him. "Perfect. Can't wait until your my huswife!" 

Jiyong looked at him with his what the fuck face. "Excuse me? _Huswife_? That's not even a real word. I will not be your huswife maybe you can be my huswife!" Seunghyun was laughing. "Come on baby you know I'm..." Jiyong sneered at him. "You're _what_... exactly?" Seunghyun swallowed hard. "Uhm, I'm only teasing you, baby. _Haha_. Of course we'll both be husbands." He smiled his best dimpled smile. "No, I think you're on to something. I like it. I will refer to you as my huswife. It's _catchy_!" Seunghyun pouted at him. "You've made your point. I'm sorry if I made you feel more feminine than me." The petite ( _ahem not feminine at all_ ) man smirked. "Just because you top doesn't mean you're the only man here. Don't ever forget that." Seunghyun winked at him."Trust me baby, I _love_ that you're a man. I wouldn't have you any other way." 

The next evening found them on the plane on their way to Japan. Their closest friends and family were with them so it was like a big party. They joked and laughed during the flight and the drinks were free flowing. When the plane was descending Seunghyun leaned over and whispered into Jiyong's ear. "I love you Yongie. Let's get an early start on the honeymoon tonight." Then he kissed his neck. Jiyong smiled at him. " I love you too Hyunnie but you'll have to start without me." 

The taller man choked on his drink. "I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that I'd have to start without you?" Jiyong nodded, looking guileless. "Uh huh. It's bad luck to stay together the night before the wedding." Seunghyun's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding _me_?" Jiyong shook his head, dead serious expression upon his face. "No Hyunnie. I'm staying with Seungri tonight and..." Seunghyun shook his head now, looking none too pleased. "Like _hell_ you are!" Jiyong chuckled at his reaction. "What! Why not? I don't care that your staying with Daesung." Seunghyun was agitated beyond belief. "No. No fucking way. Why didn't I know about this? You've told me every other minute detail but this, _this_ you leave out!" Jiyong was confused. "Why are you so upset?" Seunghyun shot back. "Why? Because Seungri has a fucking crush on you and I'm going to miss you like fucking crazy!" Jiyong rubbed his fiancé's arm soothingly. "Okay, okay calm down. I didn't think you'd get so upset." 

Seunghyun breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you baby." Jiyong smiled, happy that they'd settled it. "No problem. I'll stay with Daesung and you can stay with Seungri. See easy." Seunghyun stared with his mouth open. "That's not what I had in mind, baby." Jiyong sat back in his own seat, face devoid of all emotion. "Yeah, well it's still bad luck to stay together the night before the wedding so tough shit."

The hotel was beautiful. Picturesque even. Surrounded by lush greenery and running streams. It was perfect for a honeymoon. Seunghyun couldn't wait to spend time with Jiyong taking walks and enjoying the soothing atmosphere. Taking a sauna together and a couples bath. These are the thoughts he had as he sat at the bar with his friends and family. His mother had headed up to her room siting fatigue. Haru had been recruited to babysit the twins so it was adults only at the bar. 

They toasted the happy couple and shots were brought out. They were all feeling quite drunk after a while. Seunghyun was still pretty upset about his sleeping arrangements and thought he'd try to persuade his husband to be to change his mind. "Yongie-ah." he breathed in his ear. "You're so sexy right now." He kissed his neck wetly. "You don't know how bad I want you _hnnng_ baby." Seunghyun nibbled on Jiyong's ear. Jiyong leaned into him. "Hyunnie." he began to pant. "Oh baby, please let's get out of here. I really need you right now. Baby? Can I? Please?" Seunghyun was panting in his ear and moaning seductively. 

Jiyong could never resist him like this. "Hyunnie ... I'm.. I..." He turned around and gave him a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth and when he pulled away he said. "C'mon Daesung! Let's go to our room!" Then he looked at his fiancé. "Nice try Hyunnie but I told you it's bad luck!" And to Seungri he said. "Be careful... He's pretty horny right now. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you!" He walked away laughing arm in arm with Daesung leaving a super frustrated Seunghyun and a very uncomfortable Seungri.

When Seunghyun and Seungri arrived in their room they were both a bit on the sullen side. Seunghyun because he wanted to be with his Yongie and not this kid and Seungri because well, ever since the elder had made that comment to him he'd felt awkward and well weird. He was not gay. He was 100% sure of that because he'd always been attracted to women since he can remember. Sill, if he thinks about it ( _which he does not, think about it that is_ ) he does admire Jiyong Hyung a tremendous amount with his keen sense of fashion and style and his creativity. Oh and his full lips. Wait, _what_? No. His work ethic and his slender legs. Seungri shook his head. He was just a bit drunk right now. 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Yah, Seungri. What's with your face? What are you thinking about so hard?" Seungri sputtered. "Wha... What? No... _Nothing_! There's nothing going on in my head!" He had visions of his neck being broken by the older man and he liked his neck too much to let that happen. Seunghyun laughed. "Now that I believe. Calm down. Jiyong was only kidding! I'm not going to violate you! You're not my type! I am however going to take a shower. Try to be human when I get back out." Seungri watched him go and sighed it was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile Jiyong and Daesung where having a great time together. Daesung was giving Jiyong a facial with all the skin care products that he had. "You know Dae I've always admired your skin. It's so dewy and soft. Like a princess." Daesung blushed. "You're so sweet, Jiyong. I've always admired your hair. Always so stylish and perfect." The smaller man smiled. "I don't know why you and I don't hang out more?" The idol applied more cream. "Well... I never thought that you liked me. You know because Seunghyun and I are close." Jiyong opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man. "You're not gay, right?" Daesung shook his head. "I've got this hairdresser, Hyori. She'll be here tomorrow. I think she'll be perfect for you and I'm sorry Dae. I love you." "I love you too, Jiyong" they hugged and Daesung ended up with cream in his hair but they laughed and hugged again. What a great night!


	11. Love, Life and Eternity

The next morning Jiyong woke up feeling pretty well rested and when he looked in the mirror  he could honestly say that his skin had never looked so good. He was glad things worked out the way they had. He couldn't imagine Seungri improving his complexion the way Daesung had. Not to mention how funny the other man was. Any nerves he'd been experiencing were gone thanks to Daesung and his wit.

He washed up and got dressed and by the time he came out of the bathroom his roommate was up and dressed as well. "Morning Dae. I'm going to call Seunghyun so we can meet everyone for breakfast." The blonde headed into the bathroom to wash up as well.

Meanwhile the other roommates where having an entirely different morning. Seungri was curled into a tight, nervous ball taking up as little space as he could on the king sized bed. Seunghyun was faced down with arms and legs spread out blissfully asleep. A loud ringtone broke the silence. "Yongie-ah. Get my phone." The elder mumbled out. As it continued to ring he reached over to who his sleep riddled brain assumed was Jiyong and caressed his arm. " _Baby_ , get the phone. Then we'll do more honeymoon practice. Okay baby." He continued to stroke the arm. Seungri's eyes shot open and he bolted from the bed landing with a crash onto the floor. " _Yah_! Keep your hands off me!" When Seunghyun heard the voice he too bolted up only he didn't fall out of the bed. "Yah! Seungri! What the _fuck_! Why are you on the floor?!" The younger man stood up rubbing his backside which had taken the brunt of the fall. "You were trying to molest me! I had to protect my innocence!" Seunghyun was laughing now. "I wasn't trying to molest you! Wait. Did someone call?" He checked his phone and listened to his voicemail from Jiyong. " _Oh shit_! Time to get up Ri. Sorry no more play time for you."

They all met in one of the hotel's smaller restaurants for a nice family breakfast. When Seunghyun and Seungri arrived they were just getting seated. The elder zeroed in on his fiancé and seated himself next to him. "It's not bad luck to have breakfast together is it?" He asked as he leaned in for a kiss. Jiyomg smiled warmly. "No. This is fine. How was your night?" Seunghyun chuckled "Interesting. How about yours?" The designer smiled and looked over at Daesung who was sitting with Hyori who had only just arrived. "I had a great night. Why didn't you ever tell me how great Daesung is?" Seunghyun stared at him. " _Really_? Because I like Daesung and I wanted him to live that's why." Jiyong rolled his eyes. " _Haha_ very funny. Hey, I noticed that Seungri is limping. What's wrong with him?" "Oh. Well his ass is sore I guess." Seunghyun continued to eat his breakfast not noticing his fiancé staring at him. 

"Why, pray tell, is Seungri's _ass_ sore? And if it is, how would you know about it?" Seunghyun turned his way. "Because the stupid homophobic fucker slept plastered to the edge of the bed and then fell out this morning and landed right on it. I think it's hilarious. However, this leads me to my question. If you had this planned all along - you know us being separated the night before the wedding. Then why did you book rooms with one king sized bed instead of two twin beds? What were you even thinking?" Jiyong's breakfast suddenly became very interesting. " _Jiyong_!" The designer sighed. "Well I didn't know you were going to flip shit over Seungri and I just thought that they'd want the king sized for the next night. I _wasn't_ thinking. Really this is all _your_ fault when you think about it." Seunghyun was stunned "How can it possibly be _my_ fault? You booked the rooms!" "Well..." Jiyong began. "if you hadn't corrupted Seungri's mind with those thoughts of a threesome then we wouldn't even be having this discussion. So if you want to mad be mad at yourself!" And with that he turned his attention to his breakfast. 

After breakfast they met with the wedding coordinator and set about getting ready for the service. The temple was just next to the hotel so there was no problem there. The couple stood waiting for the elevator so they could dress for the ceremony and finally have that bond that Jiyong craved. "It's kind of ironic don't you think?" Jiyong mused. Seunghyun cocked a brow in question. "What is?" Jiyong leaned against the wall.. "That someone like you, who thinks about sex as much as you do is getting married by Budhist Monks." Seunghyun snorted. "Yeah well it's a good thing I'm not a monk then. Give me one more kiss before you're a married man." They kissed slow and passionate until they arrived at their floor. "See you at the temple, Yongie." Jiyong waved. "See you, Hyunnie."

Haru walked into the room where Jiyong was having his hair done. "Uncle Jiyong! Wow! I love your new hairstyle! Is this why you've been growing it out?" Jiyong beamed at her in the mirror. "Thank you sweetie! Yes. I wanted to surprise your uncle Seunghyun today. He likes my hair long so he can...oh _haha_ never mind. He just likes my hair long!" Haru blushed. " _Uncle Jiyong_!"  Luckily the other women joined them at that time thus eliminating anymore awkward moments. They all complimented his new curly hairstyle. 

Once he was dressed he headed down to the lobby. His suit was black and very much like Seunghyun's with a fitted pant leg and a smart looking fitted jacket except he was wearing a vest and had his shirt slightly open with some nice jewelry around his neck. He topped his look off with a nice black hat. ( _His twist on a veil_.) He had designed Seunghyun's for him to wear a white collarless shirt ( _because he looked fucking good in them_ ) with or without a bow tie ( _it was the only thing that was his call_ ). ( _Turns out he had a bow tie just slung around his neck undone and when Jiyong saw him he thought he looked amazing_.)

He was on his way down to the elevator when he ran into Seungri. "Wow Hyung! You look so handsome. Nice hair. I am a little surprised that you're not wearing white though." Jiyong laughed. " _Really_? God Seungri! Me wearing white to my wedding! That ship sank before you got your first kiss!" Seungri blushed. "Where's Seunghyun? I don't want him to see me before the ceremony." Seungri cleared his throat. "He's already left." Jiyong took the opportunity to tease his assistant a little. "Did he look smoking hot?" "Hyung!" Seungri whined "I... I'm ... I... He looked ...he looked _fine_!" "Jesus Seungri calm down!" As the elevator door opened Jiyong called over his shoulder. "Oh yeah...how's your ass feeling? I heard it took quite a _beating_ this morning." As he walked away he could hear Youngbae and Daesung, who had been standing by the elevator doors, burst into laughter. 

Jiyong got a huge shock when he saw that his fiancé had arranged to have a horse drawn carriage take him to the temple. Even though it was only a short distance he appreciated the beautiful and romantic gesture. He couldn't help the giddy feeling that overtook him as he rode along the pathway. He felt like they were just starting out even though that was hardly the case. Soon Youngbae was tapping on his shoulder. "It's time Ji." He nodded and climbed out of his carriage and slowly entered the temple giving his oldest and dearest friend a tight hug. "Love you Bae." "You too man, you too." Youngbae wiped his eyes and moved to his seat.

There were candles lit everywhere inside the temple. Where Seunghyun stood he was bathed in soft candle light. Jiyong just focused on him as he made his way inside past their friends, family, and the monks that sang so beautifully. The closer he got the warmer he felt and it wasn't the candles. No, it was Seunghyun and the unbelievable love he felt for him. He could see the same reflected back in his eyes which were brimming with tears. 

They joined hands and the monk spoke about love, life, and eternity. They listened but didn't really hear, they were too lost in each other's eyes and the love that was swirling there. Then it was time for the rings and Yeo-Bae and Kyung-Bae stepped forward and handed them to the couple. Everyone laughed as they refused to retake their seats and had to be forcefully dragged back by their father who looked mortified.

Seunghyun spoke as he slipped the ring on Jiyong's finger. "My Yongie. From the moment we met I knew you were special. I felt a connection that's only gotten stronger every day. You made me what I am today. You make me a better man. I want to wake up to you everyday for the rest of my life and when it's my last day on earth I want you to be with me holding my hand. Thank you for loving me and I will spend every day repaying you and loving you twice as much." Jiyong was crying and his hand was shaking as he slipped Seunghyun's ring on him. "Hyunnie. I can't believe how far we've come. The last ten years have been incredible. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You've given me so much and you want nothing in return. Loving you is my greatest accomplishment. You're my everything now and forever."

They were pronounced married and Seunghyun pulled his husband close and kissed him passionately knocking his hat off in the process. He ran his fingers through his newly curled hair and let out a groan. "Are you trying to kill me before the honeymoon?" Jiyong laughed. "Let's go we've got pictures to take and I want to party!" The ran out and into the carriage and Seunghyun immediately locked his husband in a passionate kiss that lasted the entire ride. They had to find Jiyong's hat because it was thrown off his head as his overheated husband pulled at his curly hair and worked his tongue deep into his mouth. "Can't we skip this part?" Seunghyun panted into his ear. "I'm so desperate for you. You are even hotter now. I didn't think it was possible. Fuck! I'm so _hard_!" The carriage pulled up and their family was all lined up waiting. Jiyong pulled away. "Hyunnie." Seunghyun was still lost. "Hmmmm?" Jiyong spoke in a harsher tone. " _Hyunnie_! Snap out of it! The family is here! Let's go!" Seunghyun sighed, muttering. " _Cockblocking fucking family._ " Jiyong raised a brow. "What was that?" His husband said. "Nothing." 


	12. Party Hard

They posed for pictures in the hotel's beautiful garden. It was really the ideal setting and they had cocktails served to their guests as they waited. Since it was such an intimate wedding they basically took pictures with everyone in attendance. Seunghyun was starting to feel like it was dragging on a bit but he was happy to make his husband happy so he kept smiling.

When they had finally taken the last posed picture Jiyong looked at him. "Thank god that's over with. My cheeks are starting to ache!" Seunghyun reached over and gently massaged his cheeks for him. "Better?" Jiyong sighed. "Yeah thanks." Seunghyun gave his cheek a peck "Good, now let's go party! Oh and watch those cheek muscles... you're going to need them later on." Seunghyun grabbed his hand and gave him a wink. Jiyong just rolled his eyes. "I see marriage hasn't curbed your libido at all." Seunghyun smirked at him. "Why would it? I've got the hottest husband ever so it stands to reason that I'm locked and loaded 24/7. Now enough chat... _Unless_?" He let his question hang. Jiyong pulled him into the hotel. "For the last time, _NO!_  We are not skipping this part! Now come on and enjoy our _special_ fucking day!" "Okay, okay!" Seunghyun laughed and then quietly added. " _Damn cockblocking party_." Jiyong whipped his head around. "What was that?" Seunghyun shrugged innocently. "I didn't say _anything_. Come on, we've got a party to go to!" 

What a party it was! The couple had spared no expense when it came to their " _special day_ ". The wine flowed freely and the food was sumptuous. They had a nice room all to themselves with a dance floor and a band. Daesung got up and serenaded the couple but his attention kept drifting to Hyori as he sang. Kyung-Bae and Yeo-Bae showed off some pretty impressive dance moves for their young age. Seunghyun and Jiyong danced the night away both with each other and with their guests. Seems like all the ladies wanted to cruise around the dance floor with the happy couple. 

At one point Youngbae asked Chaerin what was so special about dancing with the two men and was shocked when his wife answered. "Bae... They're _gay_ men. Every woman knows how good a gay man is on the dance floor! Of course we all want a turn!" She shook her head at her husband like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. " _Chae_! I'm a _professional_   _dancer_ for Christ sakes! Not only that but I choreograph some of the most famous idols in Korea! What about _me_?!" She looked at him. "Well that's impressive but the cold hard facts are you're not gay." She left to join the other women who were crowded around the happy couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He watched her go with his mouth open. He looked down at his sons. "You guys want to dance with Appa, _right_?" The two boys shook their heads and ran off to join hands with Jiyong and Seunghyun. Seon Woong handed him a drink. "I feel your pain, man." He gestured out to his own wife and daughter who were currently dancing to " _All The Single Ladies_ " with the newlyweds leading the group. 

They had both discarded their jackets and Jiyong's vest and hat were long gone. Seunghyun even opened up a few or four buttons on his shirt he was so overheated from all the dancing. They made their way over to their table to get a drink and possibly sit one out and catch their collective breathes. They had just settled in and were having some much needed water, Seunghyun was running his fingers through Jiyong's hair ( _it was diving him crazy ever since the temple_ ) just relaxing for a minute together. The wedding coordinator popped over and let them know they'd be having the cake now. 

They'd decided to cut the cake together even though it was kind of a cheesy tradition. They held the knife together and had yet another picture taken. Then they cut a slice which Jiyong hand fed to his groom. Seunghyun took this opportunity to lick his husband's fingers as they slid out of his mouth. Jiyong whimpered and then glared at his mate. He retaliated by sucking on Seunghyun's finger tips when he fed him. He knew his husband was on the edge for most of the day so this might just be the shove he needed. ( _He knew he'd hold it together in front of his family though_.)  As the cake was being served Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong by the arm and pulled him toward the restroom.

Once he shoved him in the door Jiyong rounded on him. "What the fuck are you doing? We can't just..." He was cut off by a pair of hungry lips. Seunghyun shoved him against the wall and held his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. When he let him up for air he panted at him. "Fuck Yongie. I couldn't hold back anymore. I just... I just..." Then he was back to kissing Jiyong and erasing all thoughts from his head. "I'm sorry baby. I just needed this. Needed to be alone with you for a minute or two. Don't be mad. _Okay_?" Jiyong was trying to breath and process. "It's okay Hyunnie but we can't stay here." Seunghyun nodded. "I know. Just kiss me once more baby." They kissed again and Seunghyun pressed against him so tightly he could feel his hard heat and Jiyong was moaning lowly and pushing back on him. "Yongie! _Hnnng_! Oh Yongie!" Jiyong was starting to think that their first time as a married couple would be in the bathroom when " _Hyungs_! Oh no...Uhm ...I... I..." Seungri turned to leave and promptly slid on a soap spill and landed ( _you guessed it_ ) right on his ass! 

The couple turned around stunned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Seunghyun laughed. Jiyong rushed over to the fallen man. "Are you okay, Ri?" Seungri panicked. " _Please_! Don't touch me!" Causing Seunghyun to be annoyed. "Not this homophobic bullshit again! We're not going to violate you! Christ Seungri! Unless, of course, you _want_ us to." " _Hyung_!" The mortified man shouted. Jiyong put his hands up " _Okay_! Enough! Both of you. Now Hyunnie come and help me get him up." Then realizing what he said he added. " _Off the floor_ , I mean." Then impatiently when his husband only smirked at him. "You fucking know what I mean! Help me get him up off of the floor. _NOW_!" Before he knew it Seunghyun had hauled Seungri up to his feet and out the bathroom door the whole time muttering under his breath. " _Cockblocking assistants_ " 

The evening began to wind down even though it was still early the wedding celebration was ending. The guests moved to the hotel's bar and the couple joined them for a few drinks. Seunghyun spoke with the bartender instructing him to charge all the drinks to his suite. After about an hour he pulled his groom in close. "I think it's time we made our exit. These guys will be at it all night. Time for _couples_ time." He punctuated his little speech with a chaste kiss. Jiyong was also ready. 'Well, say something. We can't just disappear." Seunghyun nodded and cleared his throat. 

Once he'd gotten everyone's attention Seunghyun wrapped his arm around Jiyong and spoke "Jiyong and I would just like to thank you all for making the trek to Japan to share this special day with us. It means so much to us to have you all here. You're our family and closest friends and we couldn't imagine doing this without you. We love you all and want you to enjoy the rest of your night. My wonderful husband and I will be retiring now because he's just too desperate to start the honeymoon." This earned him a whack to the head and lots of cat calls and wolf whistles. "Oh and drink up the drinks are on us!" That earned him loud applause and cheers. They took that opportunity to slip out of the bar hand in hand.

Jiyong expected to be attacked as soon as they were alone. He was surprised when they entered their beautiful suite ( _Seunghyun insisted on carrying him over the threshold which was another romantic surprise_ ) and Seunghyun guided him gently to the terrace and pulled out the bottle of champagne that was chilling there. He was handed a flute and his handsome husband clinked his glass. " _To you._ " Jiyong shook his head. "No _, to us._ " They sipped at their champagne and sat on the lounge together... just being close and sharing a sweet moment. 

Seunghyun leaned in and kissed his beautiful husband slowly and deeply. Jiyong responded enthusiastically and climbed onto his lap to get closer and feel more of him. Seunghyun pushed his fingers through Jiyong's hair and pulled. "Have I mentioned how much I love this new hair of yours?" Jiyong smiled. "I have an inkling but why don't you show me exactly just how much." "I'd love to show you... _multiple_ times." Seunghyun picked up his husband and walked into the bedroom with him. He lay him gently on the bed and climbed on top of him. 

They kissed each other hungrily and began to strip each other's clothes off. "Your suit was beautiful, Yongie. You looked so perfect." Seunghyun said as he stripped the clothing off of him. "You too Hyunnie. You looked amazing. So hot." Jiying began kissing down Seunghyun's chest. Licking and sucking on his nipples causing the older man to writhe and moan. Jiyong worked his way down to his husband's hard cock and licked his lips. "I've been feeling this digging into my hip all fucking day." Then he licked it from balls to tip causing his groom to buck up and moan "I've been so hard all day because of you and that fucking hair! Don't tease me baby! I'm so fucking hot for you!" 

Jiyong swallowed Seunghyun's cock down his throat and began to bob his head and apply suction. Seunghyun grabbed onto Jiyong's curls and thrusted up. He was so worked up he couldn't help it. Jiyong moaned with every thrust and it only encouraged him to continue. Seunghyun had a death grip on his husband's hair and all he could feel was the wet heat of Jiyong's beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock. "Ah fuuuucckkk! Yongie I... I'm cuuuming!" He shot his hot load down Jiyong's throat and he swallowed every drop. Pulling off and panting, his lips swollen and red Jiyong looked even sexier than before. Seunghyun could feel himself getting hard all over again.

Seunghyun immediately pulled Jiyong up to ravage his mouth with a kiss. Tasting himself on his husband's tongue only made him that much more excited. He reached for the lube that he had placed in the nightstand earlier and began to stretch his husband. "Fuck Seunghyun! It's been so long!" Jiyong panted out as he writhed on the two fingers that were working his ass open. "I know baby. Like _48_ hours! I can't wait to be inside you again!" Seunghyun was rubbing himself off on the bed to get friction. He added another finger and brushed Jiyong's prostate "Fuck! Hyunnie!" Jiyong was fucking himself on the fingers writhing and moaning. "Hyunnie please. I need you." Seunghyun pulled his fingers out. "Baby get on all fours. Jiyong was surprised because they normally made love missionary style but he did what was asked. 

Seunghyun got behind him and lined his cock up and pushed inside kissing his neck and back to soothe the burn. He began to thrust, reaching forward and grabbing Jiyong's hair and pulling his head back so he could kiss him. He set a punishing pace, slamming into the smaller man with force and vigor. "Yongie... Fuck I could spend my life buried inside you. So fucking good." Seunghyun sucked on Jiyong's shoulders and neck, any skin he could get his mouth on. "Jiyong was moaning and panting "Hyunnie! You're so good! Fuck me harder! Please!" Seunghyun husked into his ear "Baby, you're so hot like this. Under me with my cock deep inside you." He reached under him and began to pump Jiyong's cock swirling his thumb over the head and dipping it into his leaking slit. He increased his stroking pace to match his thrusting. "Fuck Hyunnie! I'm cuuuming!" Jiyong spilled all over his hand and Seunghyun brought it to his lips and licked it off moaning at the taste. Feeling Jiyong's ass clamp down on his cock made his hips stutter and Seunghyun came hard inside his husband.  

They took a shower which included another heated round of sex, dried each other off and climbed into bed. They snuggled up together with Jiyong laying his head on Seunghyun's chest. Seunghyun stroked his husband's hair "Baby?" "Hmmm?" Jiyong tightened his arm around his husband's waist. "Are you happy?" Jiyong frowned. "Of course. Aren't you?" He looked into Seunghyun's eyes. "That's a silly question for me. I'm always happy when you're in my arms." Jiyong slapped his chest. "God! You're such a _dork_!" Seunghyun pulled Jiyong on top of him. "Dork huh?" He leaned up and kissed him causing his smaller husband to moan. "Looks like this dork is getting a round four!"


	13. Surprises - Good and Bad

The next morning found our happy couple fast asleep curled up into one another. That is until Seunghyun's phone alarm went off at 8:00 am jarring the two men awake. "What the fuck! Hyunnie!" Jiyong slapped his husband's chest. "You forgot to turn off your damn alarm!" Seunghyun winced. " _Ouch_! That hurt! No, I actually didn't forget to turn it off. I set it on purpose." Jiyong sat up and winced a bit as well, rubbing his back. "What the fuck for?!" His husband, who was already out of bed and heading in the bathroom to turn on the shower came back out and smiled at him.

"You're so pleasant this morning. Is this the way it's going to be now. I married you so now you're just going to be a _total_ bitch all the time." The smaller man scoffed. "Oh come _on_! I've always been a total bitch and you know it!" Seunghyun laughed. "This is true! Now come on, we've got to get to the airport." He was given his patented _what the fuck_ look. "Hyunnie, no one expects us to show them off this morning. We're the happy couple, _remember_? We get to sleep in and you get to suck me off and then maybe fuck me until I can't walk later." He pulled the blankets up and plopped back down in the bed. 

Seunghyun swallowed thickly. "Well, as enticing as that all sounds... We've still got to get to the airport. We've got a plane to catch." Jiyong stared at him from the comfy bed. "Hyunnie what _are_ you talking about?" "Baby, I booked us into a sweet hotel in Naoshima. I thought it'd be nice to walk the beaches together and visit all the art galleries. It sounded romantic. Even their public bath house is called I love Yu. _So_..." Seunghyun came to the bed and picked the smaller man up and placed him into the shower. "Let's get going." Jiyong was stunned that his husband made all these arrangements on his own. He really felt so lucky to have him. "Hey!" Jiyong called out. "Aren't you going to join me? I'm lonely in here!" 

An hour, and two rounds of steamy shower sex later, they were checking out of the hotel and slipping into an awaiting taxi. "When did you plan this?" Jiyong asked him. "When we booked the wedding. I didn't want to just spend all our time in the room." Jiyong cocked his eyebrow at him and Seunghyun chuckled. " _Okay_... so I'd love to spend every second in bed with you but you know, with the baby coming soon I want to make sure that we have this one on one time. I guess it's silly but..." Jiyong cut him off. "No it isn't. It's wonderful. Thank you. I love you Hyunnie." Seunghyun smiled, pleased that Jiyong was happy. "I love you too, my Yongie."

It was a short flight and before they knew it they were rechecked into a new suite. Again Seunghyun had spared no expense and made sure everything was perfect. The hotel was beautiful and their suite had an ocean view that was breathtaking. They unpacked and checked out the brochures and made their plans.

They spent their days strolling through the island and exploring the art galleries. They ate from street venders walking hand in hand and feeding each other bits and pieces of food taking full advantage of being honeymooners. It had been too long since they'd been able to just be together and carefree. 

Night found them enjoying quiet dinners and walking along the beaches content in their tranquility. Making love passionately sometimes all night until they would collapse from sheer exhaustion. They were just so intoxicated with each other that they couldn't get enough. 

On their last night on the island they were having a picnic dinner on the beach to enjoy it for the last time and feeling somewhat melancholy about heading back to their regular lives.  Jiyong leaned into his husband. "Hyunnie, I wish it didn't have to end." Seunghyun wrapped his arm around his waist. "I know but we've got good things coming at home. Besides, we've still got tonight... Let's make the most of it." He leaned over and connected their lips in a slow kiss.

Jiyong moaned and pressed into his husband's kiss. Pulling him closer to himself Jiyong panted out "Oh Hyunnie! Make love to me! I need you!" Seunghyun started to stand up to drag Jiyong away. "Okay baby, let's head back now." Jiyong shook his head. "No. Here, on the beach. Now. Please Hyunnie." His husband looked around. "Are you _sure_? On the beach?" Jiyong began kissing Seunghyun's neck. "Yes Hyunnie. It'll be exciting." 

Seunghyun wasn't so sure but the way Jiyong was sucking on his neck was making him lose his inhibitions. He captured Jiyong's lips and they fell back onto the blanket and Seunghyun rolled on top of his husband. They began grinding together and when the friction wasn't enough they removed their clothing. They had no lube but had had so much sex in the past three days that Jiyong was plenty stretched. Still Seunghyun inserted his fingers just to be sure brushing the tips over his sweet spot over and over in a torturous slide. Jiyong was panting and moaning for more.

"Please Hyunnie! I need you! Ah fuck!" Seunghyun pushed his way inside his husband's tight opening moaning in his ear. "Fuck baby, so tight still! God I fucking love you!" He thrusted slow and steady wanting to make this last until Jiyong grew impatient and began pushing back looking for more. He let loose and pounded him into the blanket, grabbing Jiyong's cock and tugging it in time with his thrusting. When Jiyong spilled all over him screaming his name Seunghyun thrusted his hips several more times and then he unloaded in his tight ass. They lay panting on the blanket listening to the surf break on the shore. Jiyong broke the silence. "I think I've got sand in my ass." 

Seunghyun burst out laughing. Then he got a wicked look in his eye. "I can fix that." He jumped up, lifted Jiyong and ran naked into the water. His petite husband was screaming the entire time " _AUGH_! Are you crazy! This water is not warm! Choi Seunghyun what's gotten into you!" The taller man couldn't stop laughing. "No more sandy ass! Oh and it's not what's gotten into me... It's what's gonna get into you!" He wiggled his eyebrows and pressed his hard cock against Jiyong's ass for emphasis. Jiyong jerked away from his husband. "You think we're going to _fuck_ in the ocean?!" Seunghyun pursued him, grinning evilly. "No. I _know_ we're going to fuck in the ocean!" Jiyong was trapped, but happily so. "You didn't want to do it on the beach now you want to do it in the water?" Seunghyun smirked "What can I say... You've _corrupted_ me." 

The next morning they headed home with mixed feelings. On the one hand they were sad to leave because spending time just the two of them had been such a luxury. On the other hand they were excited about the impending birth if their daughter and still had lots to do to prepare for the happy day.  

That night they spoke to their family and friends briefly reluctant to give up the time they still had to be alone. They were so used to doing everything together it was going to be tough to get back to everyday life again. So, when the alarm rang out the next morning at 8:00 am Jiyong automatically got up and headed into the shower with his husband. Neither spoke they just washed each other and made slow love together before drying off. When they had to part they lingered in the doorway, kissing and hugging slowly. 

Jiyong got to his office and was distracted by his assistant's happy voice. "Hyung! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you. How was your trip?" He smiled at the younger man. "Seungri! It's nice to see you. I had a wonderful time, thank you. Oh, how's that ass of yours feeling?" His assistant blushed " _Hyuuuung_! You know I fell!" Jiyong laughed his way to his desk. 

Seunghyun was missing Jiyong terribly all morning. He felt even closer to him than ever after their brief but intense honeymoon. As it approached lunch time he couldn't fight the urge to see his husband any longer. He headed to his office.

"Hey Seungri. I'm here to see my gorgeous husband." Seungri smiled. "Seunghyun Hyung, I didn't expect to see you today. I heard you had a nice trip." Seunghyun smiled in return. "It was amazing. Can I go in?" Seungri shook his head. "Jiyong is meeting with a new model who may represent his line in print ads. It's pretty exciting. They've been in there a while so I think they should be done soon. Do you want me to check on how long they'll be?" Seunghyun just sat down. "No. That's okay. I'll just wait." 

About ten minutes later Jiyong's door opened and the petite designer stepped out followed by a tall, handsome man with striking features. They were talking animatedly and smiling broadly.  Jiyong kept slapping the other mans broad chest as he threw his head back to laugh. Seungri shot a look over at Seunghyun to gauge his reaction. The older man was sitting with an eyebrow raised and his mouth parted. He stood up and cleared his throat causing his husband to notice him. 

Jiyong choked when he saw him. "Hello Jiyong."  He dead panned. The smaller man smiled "I wasn't expecting to see you!" Seunghyun smiled back "I can see that." Jiyong gestured to the model "Ah... This is Lee Soohyuk. He's going to represent my line in print ads." Seunghyun nodded his head. "Yes Seungri told me." Jiyong shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Soohyuk, this is...this is..." For some reason Jiyong couldn't get his husbands name out. "Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun. I'm Jiyong's _husband_." The taller somewhat agitated man fired out. He shook Soohyuk's hand and then excused himself siting work and headed out the door as quickly as he could.

Jiyong was hot on his heels. "Hyunnie! _Hyunnie_! Please. I'm sorry. I was an ass. I was kind of flustered meeting Soohyuk in person and..." Seunghyun rounded on him. " _Really_? I hadn't noticed!" Jiyong tugged at his shirt. "Please Hyunnie! Don't leave like this!" Seunghyun pushed his hands off of him "Don't you want to get back to fawning all over _other_ men?" Jiyong pleaded. " _Hyunnie_!" Seunghyun angrily cut him off. "I came here because I missed you and couldn't wait to see you! I guess the honeymoon's _over_!" Then he was gone. 


	14. What Have You Done?

When Seunghyun got back to his office he went straight to his studio to work on some tracks that he'd started earlier. He was fuming inside but wanted the distraction of work to calm his nerves. He had also stopped at the store to pick up a pack of cigarettes with the same idea in mind, smoking several on his way. 

He had his headphones on and was sipping at a coffee ( _Fuck him. He's drinking what he wants from now on_.) so he didn't hear the studio door open. He jumped a mile when hands came down on his shoulders. 

" _Woah_! Somebody's wound a little tight today!" Daesung laughed out. "I know it can't be sexual tension. I mean you did just get back from your _honeymoon_!" Seunghyun smiled weakly at his friend. "Yeah. Hi Dae." Daesung raised his eyebrows at him and then he spotted his drink. " _Coffee_! Are you crazy? Wait...do I smell... _Cigarettes_?! Oh man, Jiyong's gonna _kill_ you!" 

Seunghyun shot him a glare. "Is there something you needed or did you just come in here to _annoy_ me?" Daesung's face fell. "Oh _sorry_. I just wanted to say hello and see how your trip was but I'll go. I don't want to _annoy_ you." He turned to leave. Seunghyun felt awful about snapping at the idol. " _Wait_ Daesung. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's me. I'm just in a horrible mood. I had a fight with Jiyong and..." Daesung sat down. "You guys fight all the time. I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry. Just go apologize for what you did and it'll be fine." Seunghyun shook his head. "It's not like before. It's... It's _AUGH_! I went to see him because I missed him and he was flirting and falling all over this model. That's not even the worst part though. When he went to introduce me to him... he couldn't even remember my _name_! His own _husband's_ name. Ten fucking years together and he can't remember my _name_ when he sees a pretty face!" 

Daesung patted his shoulder. "Seunghyun, you know he loves you. It was a momentary lapse. Try not to read too much into it." The distraught man looked down. "Yeah but what if he keeps having them? What then? What do I do then?" Daesung didn't have any answers so he just stayed with him lending him support. 

" ** _SEUNGRI_**!" Jiyong screamed from his desk. "Yes Hyung." His assistant cautiously answered. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Seunghyun was here?! What do I pay you for anyway?!" The designer was lashing out because he was so upset. "Hyung. Your _husband_ told me not to disturb you. How was I to know?" Seungri calmly replied. "Next time you let me know he's here! _You_ could have cost me my marriage!" The designer glared at his assistant. "No Hyung. _I_ didn't cost you anything. _Your_ behavior is what might have cost you your marriage! Fuck this, I _quit_!" Seungri turned and left. 

Jiyong slumped over his desk terrified about what had happened. He'd fucked up, big time. Of course over the past ten years he'd seen Seunghyun angry. He had a terrible temper and had even been angry at him at times. However, mostly when they fought Seunghyun would end up apologizing ( _even if half the time it wasn't even his fault_ ) and then they'd have incredible make up sex and move on.  

This time Jiyong had hurt Seunghyun badly. He could see it in his eyes and in the way he'd carried himself as he left. He was wounded. If he had only known that his husband was waiting for him he would never have flirted with Soohyuk outside his office door. If he was honest with himself he'd have to say that he shouldn't have flirted with Soohyuk regardless of whether his husband was there or not. Certainly not in his office either. He'll admit that meeting the famous model/actor did turn his head. He was extremely handsome after all. Not that it should have mattered because his husband was the sweetest, sexiest man in the world. 

He got up and went to Seungri's desk where he found the younger man still packing up his things. "Are you _really_ leaving me, RiRi?" Seungri didn't even look up, he just kept puting things in a box "I think it's for the best, Hyung." Jiyong stood by trembling with emotion. "O.. Okay Ri. If it's what you want." He started to cry softly. Seungri looked up then. "Hyung? You're _crying_?" The designer shook his head, denying it. "N.. No I'm n..not." Seungri smiled and opened his arms to him. "Bring it in Hyung, _c'mon_." Jiyong looked scandalized but embraced him anyway. "I'm sorry, Seungri. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just so pissed at myself. How could I _do_ that?" Seungri let him go. "Don't worry Hyung. You two will make up soon. Just use your charms on him, you _know_ " creepy eyebrow wiggle "seduce him with your _sexiness_! He'll be putty in your hands!" Jiyong giggled "I know you're trying to make me feel better but honestly it's creeping me out a little! But thanks. You're really not leaving, _right_?" Seungri smiled. "No way Hyung! You'd never survive without me!"

As much as he loved Seungri he knew it would take more than his " _sexiness_ " to fix this mess with Seunghyun. He rushed home and began preparing Seunghyun's favorite meal for dinner. He set the table, showered and dressed in some comfortable but sexy ( _might as well use a little sexiness_ ) sleeping clothes and waited for his husband's return. Then he waited some more. Then still _more_. When it was past 10:00 pm he knew he wasn't coming home anytime soon. He called him but only got his voicemail. He was worried and upset so he called Daesung. 

When the idol answered, Jiyong didn't give him the chance to speak. "Daesung? It's Jiyong. Is Seunghyun with you?" Daesung cleared his throat and tried to sound normal. "Ah Jiyong! How are you? _Seunghyun_? I haven't seen him all..." Jiyong cut him off. " _ **Cut the shit Dae**_!" You're his _best_ friend. _Where the fuck is he_?" The blonde sighed. "He's here. Hold on." Jiyong could here his husband muttering something in the background, something that sounded like traitor. Then he was on the line "Hello. This is Choi Seunghyun in case you forgot." That stung. 

"Hyunnie, please come home. We need to talk. I'm sorry. _Really_ I am." Seunghyun exhaled. "I can't right now. I'm sorry." His voice was rough and scratchy and Jiyong could tell he'd been smoking a ton of cigarettes. "Hyunnie please. I'm your _husband_ just come home." Jiyong could hear him chuckling. "Oh you remember that now." Jiyong was getting mad now. "Look you have every right to be upset, I get that but come home so we can work this out.  Please Hyunnie!" All Seunghyun could say was. "I'll see you tomorrow at Hyo Sonn's appointment. I need time to think." Then the line went dead. 

Jiyong curled up in a ball and cried. He didn't know what was going to happen now. They'd been married less than a week and now it felt like they were headed for divorce. All because he acted like some stupid fanboy flirting and throwing himself at a famous man. What a stupid thing to do. In ten years Seunghyun had never stayed away from their home because he was upset with him. Oh Jiyong, what have you done?

Jiyong woke up the next morning, his body stiff from sleeping on the couch and his head pounding from all the crying that he'd done. He blinked and looked around. The table was still set for the dinner he'd made but something was off. Then it hit him. He could hear the shower running in the master bathroom! That meant that that Seunghyun was there! He came home!

Jiyong rushed into the bathroom hesitating momentarily but then going in. The room was filled with steam because Seunghyun had forgotten to turn on the fan again. He quickly stripped and entered their large shower pressing up against his husband's beautiful broad back and wrapping his hands around his chest. He began to rub his soapy chest and kiss his shoulders causing the larger man to turn and capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He moaned and brought his hands up to play with his hair and when he pulled away he smiled and looked into Soohyuk's eyes. 

Jiyong bolted up from the couch, wide awake and panting. He'd never had a sex dream about anyone but Seunghyun in the ten years that they'd been together.  What the fuck was happening to him? This time when he rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower on he slid to floor sobbing.

Hyo Sonn was excited to see the couple again. She hadn't seen them since before the wedding so she was anxious to see how they had enjoyed Naoshima. She was an artist herself and had spoken to Seunghyun about the island. She also had a gift to give them that she really hoped they'd love. They were her ideal couple. So much in love and so perfectly balanced. 

As they waited for the doctor to arrive she could tell there was something wrong. The couple usually sat side by side holding hands but today they were not even next to each other. Jiyong sat in a chair and Seunghyun stood leaning against the wall, looking over some papers he'd brought with him from work. Hyo Sonn fidgeted on the exam table nervously "So... How was your trip?" Jiyong coughed "It was incredible. How have you been feeling?" She smiled "I'm really great Oppa." 

After her exam they took her to dinner "So Oppa's..." Hyo Sonn began. "I have a present for you two. Seunghyun's mom and Haru came by and showed me the pictures of the wedding so I made you this." She smiled shyly as she pulled out a picture that she'd painted of the couple from one of the wedding photos that were taken. "I didn't frame it because I know how particular Seunghyun Oppa is about those things. So I hope you like it." Seunghyun took the picture. "It's beautiful Hyo Sonn, truly. You have so much talent. We will treasure it always. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jiyong smiled "Thank you it's perfect." He looked at Seunghyun. "Just like that day was perfect." He also gave her a kiss and squeezed her hand. 

As they ate they chatted about the art they'd seen and the upcoming birth. There was a lull and Hyo Sonn looked at Jiyong. "Oppa, I heard that _Lee Soohyuk_ was going to model for you. Is he as _handsome_ in person as he is in the dramas and magazines?" Seunghyun's snipped. "Yeah Jiyong, _is he_?" Jiyong cringed. " _Ahaha_ he's okay. Nothing _special_ really. So we should really think about baby names, don't you think?" He was desperate to _not_ talk about Lee Soohyuk for multiple reasons. 

After finishing their meal they saw her home and Jiyong turned to his husband. "Hyunnie, are you coming home tonight?" Seunghyun looked like he was conflicted over his answer. "I want to..." " _But_?" Jiyong supplied and Seunghyun sighed. " _But_ I'm not sure if I can." Seunghyun was looking down. Jiyong suggested. "How about you come over and have coffee at least so we can talk. You'll need clean clothes anyway." Seunghyun had a ghost of a smile on his lips. " _Coffee_ huh?" Jiyong answered his smile. "Sure, what's the harm in some coffee, _right_?" Seunghyun nodded in agreement. "Okay." Jiyong felt his heart speed up. " _Okay_?!" Seunghyun shrugged, his own heart rate increasing as well. "Yeah. Okay."


	15. Hero

They couple made a quick Starbucks run and then continued on to their shared villa. The ride home was silent and somewhat awkward neither knowing what to say. Jiyong had to stop himself several times from talking about work feeling that this would be a sore subject for his husband. In the past he'd always told him all things concerning his business.

They settled on the couch with their drinks each on one end, the distance adding to their awkward tension. Jiyong cleared his throat "Hyunnie... I just want you to know how badly I feel about how much I've hurt you. I hope you know that I would never _ever_ look at... at..." He was trying to chose his words carefully. "at any other man the way I do _you_. You're my world Hyunnie. I love you. Only _you_." 

Seunghyun was looking down at his hands and he spoke so softly that Jiyong had to strain to hear him. His voice was raw with emotion. "When I saw the way you were looking at him I... I couldn't believe it. That's the way you used to look at me, like I was your _hero_. You made me believe that I could do anything as long as you still looked at me like that and loved me. Then... There was someone else who got that look from you and you...you didn't  need me anymore to be your hero. Suddenly I'm just a man that you can't remember. Suddenly I'm left behind, _forgotten_." He had tears streaming down his face and Jiyong had moved over so he could rub his back and hug him.

Jiyong was crying as well ."No, no, no. Hyunnie you're always going to be my _hero_. You are the sweetest, most caring, not to mention sexiest man I've ever known. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have met you and kept you by my side all these years. You were willing to sacrifice your family to be with me. You're always there to protect me from everything and everyone and I know I can count on you through thick and thin. You put up with me which is _amazing_ in itself." At this Seunghyun squeezed his hand.

Jiyong continued. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I can't believe I've hurt the most important person in my life! _Please_ , Hyunnie I'd be nothing without you. Please forgive me. I promise it'll never happen again. In fact, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll call Soohyuk's agent and have the deal cancelled." Seunghyun looked at him closely. "You'd do that, _really_?" The smaller man didn't even hesitate. "Of course. I just want my husband back. I don't care about anything else." Seunghyun nodded slightly but asked. "Wouldn't it be really good for you to have such a famous model pose for your line?" "Well... yes but I could easily get another model to do it. I want you to be comfortable." Jiyong was serious, to _hell_ with Lee Soohyuk and with his perfect abs and handsome face. 

"I think you should keep him then. I think it will be better for you, career wise. Just the fact that you'd be willing to let him go puts my mind at ease." Seunghyun smiled. Jiyong was still not convinced. "Are you sure Hyunnie?" Seunghyun stretched his arms out. "Yeah. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and I'd like to go to bed. Daesung's couch was not comfortable at all and I had some really fucked up dreams." Jiyong laughed nervously. " _Dreams_? I haven't been dreaming lately myself." Seunghyun turned to him as he got up. "Oh and baby, I forgive you. Let's put this all behind us. Okay?" He leaned down and gave his husband a soft kiss. "I missed you so much, baby. I'm so glad to be home."

The next morning Jiyong  open end his eyes to the feeling of soft kisses on his neck. Smiling, he squeezed the the arms around his waist and moaned when the soft kisses turned to nips and sucks. It had been two nights since they'd last made love and although they had occasionally gone longer, he craved for his husbands touch desperately right now. 

He could feel the hard heat of a stiff erection poking into his ass and he couldn't help but to push back against it. Jiyong felt his husband's tongue on his neck as well as his hands roaming all over his skin. Jiyong needed to feel him inside urgently. He rolled to face him and was quickly enveloped by the larger man who rolled on top of him and ground down into him. Jiyong was sucking on his neck and working his boxers off desperately trying to feel him. When fingers breached him, Jiyong began shaking from pleasure... he began moaning like a bitch in heat at the slick slide of the large cock filling him up oh so nicely. "Ah fuck _Soohyuk_...so good!"

Jiyong woke up with a start his heart racing in his chest and his cock hard. He looked at the clock, 3:30 am. " _What the fuck_ i _s going on_?" He thought. Seunghyun stirred in his sleep, his arm blindly searching for his husband to hold. Jiyong slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He calmed himself down, thought about going out on the terrace for a cigarette but decided against it, then headed back to bed as quietly as he could. Seunghyun groggily spoke. "Baby?" _Shit! Why would he wake up_? Jiyong did his best to sound normal. "Yeah, Hyunnie. Go back to sleep, I'm fine." "C'mere." The taller man dragged him across the bed until he was flush against him. Jiyong could hear his even breathing and was relieved that he'd fallen back to sleep. Now, if only he could. _Dreamless_ sleep, that is.

The next morning he dragged himself into his office and called Seungri in to see him. "Yes Hyung what can I do for you?" Jiyong plopped down in his chair. "Seungri, I need some advice." Seungri frowned, looking concerned. "Oh no Hyung, did Seunghyun not come home again last night?" The designer shook his head. "No. He did and we talked and we're fine now. That's not it. It's..." Seungri stood up abruptly. "Hyung, I know where this is going and I really don't want to hear about all the hot makeup sex you had. So, if it's pain killers you need, there still in your top right hand drawer. Now if you'll excuse me..." Jiyong looked stunned. "Seungri! _No_! That's not it either. I have a real problem. Now sit the fuck down and _listen_!" 

The younger man retook his seat and gestured for him to go on. When all was said and done Jiyong spilled it all to his assistant. Everything from Seunghyun's feelings to the two explicit dreams he'd had about one Lee Soohyuk. "How am I supposed to work with this guy when I've got some kind of _crush_ on him?" Seungri though a while and then he smiled. "Hyung, listen. He's a _celebrity_ so it's natural that you have a harmless crush on him but don't worry whenever you need to work with him I'll make sure I'm always there as a buffer." Jiyong clapped his hands. "Seungri! You're a genius! That's brilliant! You must be right. It's a harmless celebrity crush. Thank you Ri!" The younger man smiled but then he asked. "If you don't mind me asking Hyung, how long _has_ it been since you and Seunghyun, _you know_?" The older man narrowed his eyes "Why would you ask _that_?" Seungri spoke nervously. "Uhm, well because maybe that's why you're having these dreams as well. You know... _frustration_." Jiyong considered this "Well it has been two days now so I am pretty frustrated. Seunghyun's _such a good fu_..." Seungri ran out of the office with his hands on his ears. "How many times must I beg you two not to share those details with me!" Jiyong felt better already after that little talk.

That night the newly weds were having a quiet dinner on their terrace to celebrate their one week anniversary. Jiyong had remade Seunghyun's favorite meal and the elder had picked up a nice bottle of wine on his way home. They ate silently which was wearing on Jiyong's nerves. They were usually never at a loss for things to say to each other. Even if they were just teasing or chatting about silly things they always kept the flow going. 

Seunghyun must have felt it as well because he cleared his throat and awkwardly stated. "I feel like it's our first date all over again." "Only on our first date, if you can call it that, you had me pushed up against a wall in an alley before I even knew your name!" Jiyong laughed. "Ah the _good_ old days." The taller mused, sipping at his wine. Jiyong scoffed. "Good old days my ass! I seem to remember less than a week ago somebody dragging me into the ocean naked and fucking me pretty soundly!" " _Ha_! Only after you threw yourself at me on the beach! Guess some things never change." Seunghyun finished off his glass and poured himself another, topping off his husband's as well. 

Jiyong cocked his eyebrow at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? You're the one who attacked me back in the alley all those years ago." Seunghyun set his glass down. "That's because I could feel you _lusting_ after me all night." Jiyong laughed heartily. "Oh _really_? Is _that_ what I did?" "Uh huh. You know how I know?" Smiling smugly, Seunghyun reached over to touch his shoulder, leaning towards him in the process. "No, how do you know?" Jiyong was starting to feel extremely turned on. "I know because _I_ spent the night lusting after _you_ as well. Just like always." Seunghyun pulled his husband in for a passionate kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. Jiyong straddled Seunghyun's waist immediately to get closer to him, feeling his hard cock underneath him. He ground down shamelessly causing Seunghyun to moan and buck up into him. " _Fuck_ Yongie. Do you want to...is it too soon? Can we?" Seunghyun was panting in his ear. Jiyong smiled "Fuck yes Hyunnie, please! _I_ _need you_!" 

The next thing Jiyong knew he was scooped up and brought to their bedroom. Seunghyun made quick work of their clothing and then they were writhing together blissfully naked. Seunghyun had three fingers up his ass in no time, sucking his cock into his hot mouth to relieve the burn. Jiyong kept peeking to make sure it was Seunghyun sucking him off and not some aberration. When he came down Seunghyun's throat he saw white and blanked out momentarily only to be awakened by his husbands cock thrusting into him. He worked up to full speed and hit his prostate dead on causing him to curse and moan all over again. When Seunghyun sat back on his haunches to thrust more powerfully he wrapped his legs around his neck and screamed. "Yongie, baby touch your cock for me! I love to watch you jack off while I fuck you!" Jiyong moved his hand over his cock in time with his husband's powerful thrusting "Fu...fuuuuck Hyunnie I... I'm cuuuumming!" Jiyong shot his milky seed onto his chest, some even spraying on his chin. Seunghyun leaned over and licked it off and the combination of his husband's taste and his ass clamping down on his cock caused him to sputter and spill his load into Jiyong's tight ass. "Ah fuck Yongie! Your ass is so sweet and so is your cum!" They kissed sloppily while they came down from their highs. "Happy one week anniversary, baby. I love you." Jiyong sighed. "Happy one week Hyunnie. Love you too." 


	16. Kicking and Punching

The next couple of weeks were pretty hectic for the newlyweds. Jiyong was crazy busy at work sorting out which pieces he would showcase in the print ads that would feature the famous model. He wanted to make the most of this exposure. This could really bring him into the foreground of the Korean fashion industry.

Seunghyun was also under pressure at work. Daesung was recording again and he was under a deadline as a tour had been scheduled in advance. He was spending long hours in the studio but luckily his best friend was easy to work with. Although lately he'd become a bit of a slacker. Seunghyun was blaming Jiyong for this. Daesung had been dating Hyori ever since their wedding and it's made him kind of distracted. Truthfully, he was glad for his friend. A little distraction was good for everyone.

They also had the added stress of the baby's room not being completed yet. They'd ordered furniture before they'd gotten married, so that was all set but they'd yet to decide on a color to paint the walls. Seunghyun wanted pink because they were having a girl and it _was_ his favorite color but Jiyong insisted that it had to be just the right shade if pink. Seunghyun had no idea there were so many pinks but, according to Jiyong, this could make or break the first few years of their daughter's life so they were still undecided. 

When Hyo Sonn met them for her next appointment she smiled widely seeing them holding hands again. "Oppas!" She cried hugging each of them. "I'm so happy to see you both looking so happy!" They hugged her back equally happy to see her looking so well. Jiyong smiled at her "Hyo Sonn, please come over to our house for dinner tonight. We want you to see the picture you painted. Seunghyun had it framed beautifully." She readily agreed and they proceeded to the doctor's office.

They arrived at the villa sometime later chatting about the appointment. "I feel so strong and energetic. I think it's all the soup that Seunghyun Oppa's mother keeps bringing me!" They all laughed at Hyo Sonn's comment knowing how Mrs. Choi could be. Seunghyun brought out some drinks. "I can't believe the baby will be here in two months! It's so exciting!" Hyo Sonn laughed. "When will you two pick a name so that you can stop referring to her as the _baby_?" The couple looked at each other ." _Well_..." Jiyong began. "we have picked a name it's Mi-Cha." He looked at Seunghyun who was smiling at him. Hyo Sonn smiled as well. "It's beautiful Oppa's. Oh! The..oh I mean Mi-Cha is kicking!" The two men rushed to her side and placed their hands on her swollen belly, looking into each other's eyes smiling broadly. "She likes her name!" Hyo Sonn laughed. "She does doesn't she. Hello Mi-Cha! We love you!" Seunghyun spoke to her belly. They all laughed again.

After dinner they showed Hyo Sonn the painting which was in their bedroom and also the half finished nursery. She gave her opinion on the great pink debate. It was getting late for the pregnant woman who, despite the soup from Mrs. Choi, still got pretty tired early on. "Let us take you home." Seunghyun stated. She protested but they wouldn't hear of it and in the end it was decided that Seunghyun would run her home and Jiyong would stay home and clean up. They said their goodbyes and were off.

Jiyong bopped around the kitchen cleaning up the last of the mess from dinner. Once he finished he sat down on the couch to wait for Seunghyun. What a night! Feeling the _uh uh uh_ Mi-Cha kick was thrilling. Things were really starting to come together. If they'd only pick a damn color already! He mused leaning his head back against the couch. 

He must have dozed off waiting because the next thing he knew a pair of familiar lips were kissing his. He was lifted off the couch by strong arms and pressed to a firm chest. When he was brought to lie down on their comfy bed and covered with that same body he blindly encircled his arms around his husband's neck moaning into the hot kiss being given to him. He wrapped his legs around that gorgeous torso and ground up into hot, hard heat. "Jiyong. Oh _fuck_ , Jiyong" Soohyuk moaned out. 

Jiyong started awake to find himself on the couch looking into Seunghyun's eyes. "You _okay_ , baby? You were twitching around when I came in." Jiyong looked down thankful that he'd changed into loose sleeping pants after Seunghyun had left. The last thing he wanted to have to explain was why he had an erection after a dream. "I..I'm fine. Just a weird dream."  His husband looked concerned. "You want to talk about it?" " _ **No**_! I mean, I don't even really remember it so don't worry." Seunghyun quirked his brow at him. "Okay baby. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." 

Jiyong stood at the photo shoot watching the object of his late night fantasies pose provocatively in his clothing. It was such a rush to see his line being showcased by this incredible specimen of masculinity. He really knew how to carry himself to accentuate his assets. Sure, Seunghyun looked amazing in his clothes and he'd even toyed with asking him to walk the runway for him once or twice, but Soohyuk did this for a living. He knew how to stand and look, he was poetic really. 

True to his word, Seungri stuck by his side throughout all interactions. It was perfect. Soohyuk was nothing less than professional at all times anyway so he really had nothing to worry about. He had his manager, Gong Minji, with him at all times and she was cute but tough. Jiyong was thrilled at the entire situation, that is, until Seungri disappeared with Minji on the second day of shooting. 

Jiyong had stepped out to take a phone call from the painters ( _Finally they'd decided on powder pink. Seunghyun wanted baby pink but Jiyong didn't want to label her a baby which Seunghyun couldn't understand because "for Christ sakes Yongie, she is a baby!" In the end they compromised meaning Jiyong picked._ ) and when he returned there was no Seungri and no tough but cute Minji just Soohyuk with his perfect face and body. Jiyong made to leave when. "Jiyong!" Soohyuk called to him. _Oh shit_! "Y...yes." _Fuck why did his voice crack_? Soohyuk smirked before he turned to face the designer. "Can you help me with this scarf? How should I wear it?" Jiyong swallowed thickly. "Oh well, where did the stylist go to?" "Jiyong..." The model drawled. "You're the designer, surely you can fix this scarf correctly." 

Jiyong walked toward the other man. _I can do this, I'm a professional. Where the fuck is Seungri._ He thought as he reached up to arrange the scarf on the taller man. _He's slightly taller than Seunghyun_ he thought. Jiyong tugged lightly on the scarf to move it and Soohyuk moved forward into his personal space, his breath ghosting across his neck as he leaned down to catch his balance. Seungri burst back into the room and called out. "Ah Hyung! There you are! I was looking for you!" Jiyong let the scarf go and stepped back. "You're all set Soohyuk. Excuse me." As he walked away Soohyuk smirked again chuckling to himself. He was enjoying this shoot _so_ much!

Over the next few days the shoot was finished and all that remained to be done was to sort through all the photos and decide which to pick. Soohyuk being _who_ he was had the right to reject any photos that he felt were not in keeping with his image. So, unfortunately, he had to give final approval of Jiyong's choices. The model suggested they meet for lunch to discuss the final cut. Jiyong agreed assuming that Seungri and Minji would be present as well. What's the harm, really? A public restaurant with Lee Soohyuk would be great exposure for him and his label. When he told Soohyuk that he'd have Seungri make the reservations, the model had instructed him that it was already taken care of by Minji. 

The next day as he made ready to leave he looked all over for Seungri who was nowhere to be found. Calling his phone he was stunned when he wasn't in the building. "Seungri, where the fuck are you?" Seungri's confused voice answered him. "Hyung, I'm at the dentist." "But we're meeting Soohyuk for lunch!" The designer screamed. "Hyung, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I've got to go." His assistant hung up. "Well fuck. Now what?!" Jiyong huffed to no one.

He had no choice. He met Soohyuk and ( _hopefully_ ) Minji at the restaurant. He found the model seated at a private table _**ALONE**_. _Damn_. They greeted each other and Jiyong kept things very business like throughout the whole meal. He was feeling very proud of himself and starting to think he'd kicked the Soohyuk habit. Things were winding down and he was starting to relax. He accidentally knocked his phone onto the floor and they both bent to pick it up and were face to face under the table. 

Soohyuk's hand was covering his on his phone, if the model turned his face a half an inch their lips would connect. Soohyuk looked into his eyes chuckled, squeezed his hand and licked his lips with a brow raised in challenge. Jiyong swallowed and quickly pulled away. So quickly that he smacked his head on the table trying to get away. The model came around to stroke his head. "Jiyong-ah are you _alright_? You're going to have a nasty bump." The designer pulled away. "I'm fine Soohyuk. Thank you. I've really got to get back to my office now. Thank you for lunch." He quickly retreated leaving the model to smirk after him. He was definitely going to his launch party. The designer was too cute and too easily flustered to stay away from. 

Seunghyun sat in the studio with Daesung listening to his latest track, Daesung's strong voice booming out over the sound system while Seunghyun fiddled with some of the settings on the sound board. "I like it Dae. I think it'll be another hit song for you." Daesung smiled warmly. "You like everything I do." "Well it's really all in the production so don't get a big head." The producer chuckled then added. "Hey Dae, are you coming to Jiyong's launch party for this new ad campaign of his?" The idol nodded "Hyori and I will be there." Seunghyun sighed "I'm glad. I'm really proud of Jiyong and all but I still feel kind of..." "Jealous and insecure when it comes to Lee Soohyuk and his amazing good looks?" Daesung offered. "Ah, I was going to say uneasy about seeing the model again after how I acted but...thank you so very _fucking_ much for that!" Seunghyun answered while slumping in his chair. The idol smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about! You're a hot guy!" Seunghyun smirked and grabbed Daesung's knee "Oh yeah? How _hot_?" The blonde knocked his hand away. "You know what, _fuck you!_ I'm trying to cheer you up here!" Seunghyun laughed out loud. "Rejection stings, Dae. It really stings."

The night of the launch party was finally here. Jiyong was a ball of nervous energy as he cruised the club. He had to hand it to Seungri and Chaerin. They really pulled this event together with style and class. There were huge billboard posters of the ads featuring Soohyuk strategically placed around the club. These same ads were in all the top fashion magazines in Korea and he was feeling really proud. The family was here as well as his close friends and of course the magazine people and other fashion industry regulars. He had made the rounds already, talking to the magazine people, you know kissing ass where he had to. Now he just wanted to grab a drink and chat with his crew even if it was only for a minute.

He made his way to the bar and was waiting to get the bartender's attention, wondering where the fuck his husband was, when he was wrapped in a back hug and surrounded by a familiar scent. "I was wondering where you were." He leaned back deeper into that embrace. "I was with Bae at a table. We're watching Daesung being smooth with Hyori. It's hilarious. Really, you have to see it!"  Seunghyun chuckled lowly. Jiyong slapped his arm "Stop it! I bet it's cute! Besides, she's totally smitten with him so he doesn't have to try." Seunghyun snorted. " _Smitten_? What the fuck is that?"Jiyong elbowed him in the ribs. "Fuck you, Hyunnie. It's a word. Don't be so mean!" They finally got their drinks and went to sit with Youngbae. 

The music picked up and Jiyong pulled his husband to the dance floor. They were having fun getting sweaty and rubbing up on each other. Seunghyun nuzzled Jiyong's neck. "Having fun?" " _Mm hmm_!" The smaller man smiled pulling him closer. "You know you're turning me on here, _right_?" The taller husked in his ear. " _Mm hmmm_!" Jiyong pulled him closer still.  "You know I'm going to end up fucking you right here if you don't stop, _right_?" Seunghyun was moaning in his ear now. Jiyong giggled. " _Nuh uh_ , sorry Hyunnie. I've still got schmoozing to do." Seunghyun frowned down at him. "You know you're a fucking tease, _right_?" Jiyong winked cheekily. " _Mm hmmm_!" 

They came off the dance floor and Jiyong excused himself to freshen up and Seunghyun headed to the bar.  He almost turned around when he saw Seungri standing there with Chaerin and Soohyuk. " _Fuck_ " he muttered. Plastering a smile on his face he approached the trio. He kissed Chaerin and shook Seungri and Soohyuk's hands. "Nice dancing." Chaerin commented. "Didn't know we had an audience Chae but thanks." He dead panned. Turning to Soohyuk, Seunghyun smiled. "The photos came out really great. This is going to be wonderful for Jiyong's line. I'm so proud of him." Soohyuk smiled slyly in return. "He's a very talented designer. It was a _pleasure_ to work with him. He's _quite_ a character. Oh, how's his _head_ by the way? I forgot to ask him." Seunghyun's smile wavered a bit. "His _head_? I'm sorry, I don't know..." The model interrupted him "He didn't _tell_ you? Oh it's no big deal really. We had a lunch _date_ and he dropped his phone and when he went to pick it up he banged his head on the table." The producer looked confused. "Thats _it_? He just banged his head on the table?" Again the model smiled. " _More or less_." 

Seungri was looking between both men as they spoke wondering if he should intervene. Seunghyun looked like he was getting annoyed and he knew a thing or two about his temper so he was about to speak up when " Oh _there_ you are..." Jiyong walked up and then noticed Soohyuk. "Soohyuk, you remember my husband, Seunghyun." The model smirked. "I do. We were just talking about your head. How is it by the way?" The designer had forgotten about banging his head, until now. "Oh...Soohyuk that was weeks ago, I'm perfectly fine. It was just a tap." Soohyuk tilted his head. "You looked so _flustered_ though. I was worried." Jiyong's eyes darted to his husband who was watching him intently. "At the time it hurt like a bitch but I'd forgotten all about it. Now, who needs a drink?" _I fucking know I do._ They chatted for a bit until Soohyuk looked at him "Jiyong, our working relationship is over for now. Let's have a goodbye dance, what do you say?" Then looking at Seunghyun "You don't mind, _do you_?" There was challenge in his eyes as he spoke. Jiyong had the feeling that they were going to lunge at each other so he intervened. "Okay Soohyuk. One dance. We're friends. Let's go." Before he left he leaned over and kissed Seunghyun. "I'll be _right_ back."  

" _So_... do you dance the same with _everyone_?" Soohyuk asked as he walked him to a secluded section of the dance floor. Jiyong raised his brows in surprise. "What do you mean by _that_?" "Well, I saw you with Seunghyun and I wondered if I was going to get the _same_ treatment." The model pulled him close to his firm chest. Jiyong pushed away from him "Look Soohyuk, Seunghyun is my husband. I'm dancing with you because we're business associates and nothing more. So let's keep this friendly but not too friendly." Soohyuk laughed "Oh it's nice to see you remember him now. Poor _bastard_." 

The petit designer narrowed his eyes. "I think this dance is over. Thank you very much." He moved to walk away and Soohyuk pulled him back pressing him close. "Come on Jiyong, I'm not stupid. I know you _want_ me. Let's have some fun." He reached down and grabbed a handful of the smaller man's ass. Jiyong reached down and removed it " ** _SOOHYUK_**! I said this dance is _over_!"  The model sneered. "I know you want it you little _bitch_! Don't forget who I am! I'm fucking _Lee Soohyuk_ and all it takes is one interview from me saying how shitty your label is and your business will be finished! I'm respected and well known! _What are you_?" 

Soohyuk was so angry at his advances being rejected by the designer he didn't even see the right cross that was thrown at his face knocking him on the ground. Seunghyun stood over him "What is _he_? He's _my_ fucking husband you piece of _shit!_  If you ever so much as breath near him again _I'll end you!_ " He wrapped his arm around the stunned Jiyong and led him away leaving the model laying on the floor clutching his aching jaw.


	17. Apologies

As the couple walked away Seunghyun felt a surge of adrenaline course through his system from finally being able to deck that motherfucker. He'd been so annoying earlier at the bar. Eluding to things happening between him and Jiyong, trying to get a rise out of him. Well, how's that for a rise, _asshole_? 

Now if there's one thing he knew for sure it's that his Yongie liked it when he took care of him and protected him. He wasn't letting anyone hurt his man. No way. So he expected his husband to be grateful for what he'd done. To give him a hug and kiss, tell him he loves him. Maybe even give him a nice hot blow job in the limo on the way home later. 

What happened when they reached the bar where Seungri was standing he never saw coming. " _Seungri_! Quick, get some ice!" The distraught designer yelled. "Baby, I'm _fine_. My hand only stings a little." The older tried calming him down. Jiyong turned to him with a wild look in his eyes " _ **YOU**_! What the fuck are you talking about?! I meant for _Soohyuk_!" Then turning to Seungri who had miraculously produced ice " _Go_! Quickly! See if he's alright!" 

When the assistant had scrambled away Seunghyun, who was standing with his mouth open spoke. "See if _he's_ alright? What the fuck _for_?! Who _cares_ if he's alright?!" Jiyong glared at him " _I_ care Seunghyun! Do you have any idea what _you've_ done?!" Seunghyun was beside himself. "What _I've_ done?! I saved your ass from that.." His husband cut him off "He's Korea's top model and he can make or _break_ me. Not to mention _sue_ us. I was _handling_ it." Seunghyun was royally pissed now. He'd had it with Lee Soohyuk. "Oh _really_? How? What were you going to do to _handle_ it? _Fuck_ him or maybe just _suck_ him off?!" Before he could think Jiyong's hand few out and smacked across Seunghyun's face. "Do you really think I'd _do_ that?!" Seunghyun just rubbed his cheek and walked away shaking all over. Seungri returned with the ice "I couldn't find him Hyung. I'm sorry, he's gone." Jiyong just stood there looking after where Seunghyun had gone not giving too many fucks about Soohyuk anymore.

Outside the club Seunghyun lit a cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves. For someone who'd quit several months ago he was sure doing a lot of smoking lately. He needed to steady himself before he did something stupid. Well more stupid he supposed. He leaned against the wall in a darkened corner trying to look inconspicuous when probably the person he thought least likely to join him did.

" _Whazzup_?" The leggy blonde asked. "Look Chae, if _Jiyong_ sent you to..." She leveled him with a piercing stare. "I wasn't sent out here, okay? I just came out because I wanted to know what it felt like hitting that asshole." He laughed. "Good. It felt _good_. Let me ask _you_ something now." Chaerin shrugged. "Sure. Knock yourself out." Seunghyun took a deep drag from his cigarette. "Okay. If you were like a regular girl, you know, and not the scary ice queen bitch that you are, no offense" She smirked. "None taken." He went on. "And some guy tried to touch you, what would Bae do? Provided of course that the poor guy didn't get frost bite from touching you." He smiled sweetly at her. She retuned the smile. "Well... if someone tried to touch me, which we all know they wouldn't, but if they did Bae would snap them like a twig, no questions asked." Seunghyun sighed, frustration evident. "So... was I right or wrong because Jiyong is pissed and maybe I overreacted." She patted his shoulder. "It's complicated. Hell, Jiyong is complicated. I thought you had him figured out by now." Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, mostly I just agree a lot and stay low." Chaerin scoffed. "Goddamn you are _so_ dick whipped!" Seunghyun smirked at her. "Hey Chae, my drinks getting warm, can you hold it for a sec and cool it down?!" They laughed. "Thanks for coming out here Chae. You're really kinda sweet sometimes." She coughed awkwardly. "Yeah well _whatever_."

Gong Minji was Lee Soohyuk's exclusive manager for several years now. She may look young but she was one hard nosed business woman. She was known throughout the entertainment/fashion industry as someone who always got her clients the absolute best deal and also someone who never allowed her clients to be made a mockery of. Several times already she'd gone up against high powered entertainment moguls only to come out the victor.  When she approached Jiyong at the club after " _the incident_ " he was none to pleased to see her. 

"Jiyong..." The manager called to him. "I need to meet with you tomorrow morning for a matter of the utmost importance that concerns my client. Shall we say 10:00 am?" The designer tried to look calm. "Of course." Minji raised a brow. "Oh and Jiyong? I'll be needing to see Mr. Choi as well."Jiyong felt sick... well more sick suddenly. "Seunghyun? But..." "10:00 am sharp, my office. Goodnight Jiyong." With those words she turned and exited the club. _Oh fuck fuck fuck_! Jiyong needed to find Seon Woong. He needed legal advice and quickly! Where did Seunghyun go! _Oh fuck fuck fuck_! 

When Seunghyun and Chaerin returned to the club they found Jiyong deep in conversation with Youngbae and Seon Woong. Seunghyun approached cautiously, still feeling stung from the slap he'd received. Not to mention the reception he'd gotten after he'd punched that motherfucker. "So... we should just do whatever they ask and beg forgiveness. Seunghyun will have to apologize." Jiyong was saying. 

" _What_? Why should _I_ apologize? He's the one who..." Seunghyun was angry again but Seon Woong cut him off. "Listen, Seunghyun I get the guy is an ass but unfortunately he can sue you and take Jiyong's business and your villa, not to mention the shares you own in Choi Industries. Think okay. _Swallow_ your pride and just do this for your family." Seunghyun clenched his fists. "Could _you_ swallow your pride, Hyung?" His brother in law smiled. "If it was for Hye Youn and Haru, _absolutely_." 

Jiyong reached out and unclenched Seunghyun's fists. "Hyunnie, thank you for rescuing me. You _are_ my hero but unfortunately we have to do this. For Mi-Cha Hyunnie." Jiyong leaned in closer, hugging him. "I'm sorry I slapped you." Seunghyun sighed. "I shouldn't have said those things, baby. You're right. What's my pride when your business is at stake and Mi-Cha's future." They kissed sweetly. "God, get a room already!" Seunghyun turned and flipped the bitchy ice princess off.

Jiyong lay in the bed writhing from the pleasure he was receiving. He had a skilled tongue plunging in and out of his tight ass while succulent lips sucked at his puckered opening wetly. Soon fingers were added to the equation and the occasional deep moan sent vibrations through his ass to his cock. His cock was being fondled by long fingers which alternated between ghosting over his shaft and head and squeezing his balls. Finally the fingers began entering his moistened hole and stretching him out for the hot cock that was to come. They brushed his prostate and he screamed out his cock twitching and pulsing. One more brush was all it took and he was spilling his seed all over his chest and moaning out his pleasure "S..Seunghyun! _Fuck_!"  

Jiyong woke up covered in cum and looked at the clock 3:43 am. _Well this is new_. He looked at his sleeping husband that it takes a nuclear blast to wake up, slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. He hopped back in bed and snuggled up to his husband who pulled him in close in his sleep. He watched him in the dim light for a bit. Guess all it took was one heroic act to banish thoughts of other men. You are my fantasy man, Hyunnie. He buried his face in his neck. " _Whasamatter_ " the bigger sleepy man slurred out. " _Hmmm_ nothing I just love you." Jiyong nestled closer. " _Iloveyoutoo_ baby." Seunghyun muttered back kissing his temple. "Hyunnie?" " _Hmmm wha_?" "Wanna fuck?" Jiyong innocently asked while slipping his hand down to palm gently at his husbands cock. Seunghyun's eyes flew opened and he was suddenly wide awake. "Oh Fuck! Yongie-ah!" They didn't get much sleep for the rest of the night but it was certainly worth it and although Seunghyun never did get that blow job in the limo he got one in the shower later that morning and that was worth the wait. 

The couple sat in the waiting area of Gong Minji's office at 9:55 am. Seon Woong had offered to accompany them but they thought they'd better go alone to seem more humble, more complacent. Minji's secretary, a well groomed young man escorted them into her office at exactly 10:00. Apparently, Minji was nothing if not punctual. He offered them coffee or tea which they both declined too nervous to drink either. 

The door opened and Minji entered with Soohyuk in tow. Seunghyun visibly tensed upon the model's entrance. Jiyong took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Soohyuk had a visible swelling on the left side of his jaw which Seunghyun took great satisfaction in seeing. When everyone was seated Minji cleared her throat. "I've asked you both here to clear up this unfortunate matter that's occurred between yourselves and my client. Unfortunately, this incident occurred in a public setting and my client being the high profile personality that he is cannot afford any bad press. So...let me just cut to the chase, my client would like to apologize for his _abysmal_ " She shot Soohyuk a look here. "behavior in exchange for being the exclusive model for your G Dragon men's line for what, the next year? Of course we want this incident swept under the rug. My client has a reputation to protect." 

The couple sat in stunned silence. Jiyong glanced at Seunghyun and he could tell he was working hard not to burst out laughing here. Minji cleared her throat again and Soohyuk stood up. "Jiyong, Seunghyun..." He bowed to each man. "I am truly sorry for my inappropriate behavior. I am sorry for all the bad feelings I caused. I have no excuse for this terrible mischief that I've done. I hope we can all move past this and you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." He bowed once again and sat down. Minji spoke up immediately. "Gentlemen, if we have an agreement I'll draw up the paperwork and have it sent to your office as soon as possible. Oh, and please don't worry. I assure you, there will be no more _trouble_ from my client again." She looked pointedly at Soohyuk who was sitting miserably in his chair looking like a scolded child. They shook her hand and Jiyong promised to get back to her by the end of the day. 

Once they were on the elevator Seunghyun couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh out loud. Jiyong just watched him. "You're _awfully_ pleased with this turn of events, aren't you?" Once he was composed enough to speak, the taller man leaned back against the wall. "Did you _see_ his face?! He looked so fucking contrite! Bowing and shit, I thought I'd lose it right there! What about that manager of his? She could give Chaerin a run for her money for queen ball buster!" Jiyong chuckled "She's just a strong business woman. Why don't you like Chaerin anyway?" 

They exited the elevator and headed for their car. Seunghyun looked shocked "Who says I don't like Chaerin? I _love_ her, I just understand that if I get too close I can feel my balls retract because of the iciness." "You're awful!" Jiyong shook his head. Seunghyun scoffed. "I may be awful but I think I was right the other night. That motherfucker did deserve to be punched." Jiyong looked down smiling. "Ah, I was hoping you'd overlook that tiny detail." Seunghyun spoke animatedly. "Overlook it! I'm hardly ever right in this relationship so I'm not letting this opportunity to gloat slip by me." Jiyong hugged him. "I guess I'll let you have your moment in the sun. God knows if you'll ever be right again. Somehow I doubt it." Seunghyun kissed him before getting into the car. "I let you be right. I'm right more than you know." "Oh Hyunnie, that's just what I let you think!"


	18. Less Masculine?

With this messy Soohyuk business settled they could focus all their attention on getting things ready for Mi-Cha's impending arrival. With the due date just six weeks away they really had to get their shit together. 

The painters would be finished in a few days and then they could schedule the furniture delivery. Of course they'd use a bassinet until the newborn was a bit older but they wanted everything perfect before their little angel came home. 

As they drove along one day Seunghyun looked out the window and pondered a conversation that he'd had with Seon Woong not that long ago. " _All I'm saying Seunghyun is that if it were me, I'd want to make sure that my daughter was protected. No one is invincible. Look, chances are nothing is going to happen to you but in the event it did, don't you want your daughter to be cared for by your spouse?" Seunghyun had become distraught at the time. "Hyung, what do you mean? It's his daughter as well. Of course he's ..." Seon Woong had cut him off. "Not legally she isn't. He has no biological claim to this child. Legally you're not even married here. So, just to be safe_..." 

 _Seunghyun had stood up and begun to pace. "Safe? From whom? Would the family try to take her from Jiyong? Would you, Hyung?" His brother in law pat him on his back. "No! Of course not. How could you even ask that? It's just that legally she could become a ward of the government. She could be taken from Jiyong and placed in foster care. It's easy enough to prevent. Just have Jiyong adopt her when she's born. "Seunghyun sighed. "Will it be easy though? For a homosexual man to adopt his lover's baby? "Seon Woong smiled. "Much easier if you're alive. Besides, you've got the best lawyer in the country, so don't worry_." 

Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong who was humming along with the radio. "Baby?" The smaller man smiled. " _Hmmm_? Am I annoying you again with my humming?" Seunghyun smiled at that. "No, let's get some lunch, okay? I want to talk to you about something." Jiyong didn't give it a second thought and readily agreed. "Alright. Sushi?" "Do you even have to ask?" 

Jiyong slid into the booth and was a bit disappointed when his husband sat across from rather than next to him. He visibly pouted causing Seunghyun to quirk his brow in question. "What's with the pout? You picked this place." Jiyong sighed. "Nothing it's just that this is such a _big_ seat over here just for me." Then Jiyong sighed again. The taller man chuckled. "Stop being so cute. I need to speak seriously to you here." But Seunghyun did reach out and stroke his thumb across that pouty bottom lip teasingly. 

"Okay baby, I need to discuss something with you." He began. Jiyong, who was trying to seduce his husband by seductively sucking on some edamame, cocked his head. " _Oooh_! Sounds interesting. _Do_ tell." He ran his foot up and down the taller man's calf as he spoke. Seunghyun pulled his legs away. "Baby, please _behave_. We really need to talk. Now do you remember when I had to stop over at Choi Enterprises to sign some paperwork a few weeks ago?" Jiyong nodded looking bored. "Well... while I was there I stopped by Seon Woong's office and we started talking about Mi-Cha. He suggested that after she's born well, that you legally adopt her." 

Jiyong just stared at him so he went on. "Baby, it's just that he said that if anything ever happened to me then you'd have no...well you see you're not...I mean. What I'm trying to say is since Korea doesn't recognize our marriage and..." Jiyong cut him off. "Since I'm not _biologically_ related to Mi-Cha she could be taken from me. Is that what you're saying, Seunghyun?" The taller man reached across the table and took Jiyong's hand. "Baby, it's just a precaution. You are Mi-Cha's father as much as I am. It's just the way things worked out. If it had gone the other way I'd be the one adopting her. Please baby, don't read more into this than there is." Jiyong nodded and smiled.  "Will Seon Woong be able to handle it?" Seunghyun returned his smile. "He did say we'd have the best lawyer in the country." "So... _not_ Seon Woong then." Jiyong quipped and squeezed Seunghyun's hand, adding slyly. "Now...get that _sexy_ ass over here and keep me company!"

About a week later the couple was headed over to visit Seunghyun's mother on a Sunday afternoon. They'd been so busy since the wedding that they hadn't had a lot of time to see her. Originally they had invited her over to their place wanting to show off the nursery which was 80% completed, but she had called this morning and complained of feeling too fatigued to come over. They had been concerned about her because usually the woman was unstoppable. So, they called her back and insisted upon visiting her. 

"Umma! Eomeonim!" They called as they entered the house hand in hand. Jiyong voiced his concern "Seunghyun, it's _awfully_ quiet in here. Where is she?" They headed through the kitchen and into the back of the house where the large family room was located. Seunghyun looked around and turned on the light switch "I don't..."

" ** _SURPRISE_**!!"

"WHAT THE _FU_.." Jiyong quickly clamped his hand over his husband's mouth before he could finish his outburst. The room was decorated with pink balloons and " _IT'S A GIRL_ " signs. There were cute stork cut outs and lots of pink streamers everywhere. The whole family was there as well as all of their friends looking very excited and just a touch smug that they'd actually surprised the couple.

They stood in the doorway momentarily stunned at what they saw before looking at each other and then plunging in to the awaiting group. When Seunghyun hugged his mother he asked her. "So, you're _not_ feeling tired?" She had laughed. "No, of course not but I needed you two to come here for the surprise!" 

Jiyong was chatting with Youngbae. "So Bae, I don't remember going to your baby shower when you had the twins. Didn't you invite us?" The dancer laughed. "Ji, baby showers are usually for women only but since you two are guys, your sister invited all the men in the family and your friends." The designer cocked his head. "Are you saying that Seunghyun and I are more feminine than...say _you_?" Again he laughed. "No, I'm not saying that at all." Jiyong smiled but then Youngbae went on. "Seunghyun is _very_ masculine." Jiyong cocked his brow at him. " _And_?" Youngbae shrugged. " _And_... I think he's going to have to suffer through this like the rest of us." "The rest of you _masculine_ males you mean?" Youngbae nodded. "So you think that I'm _less_ masculine than Seunghyun? Why?" Jiyong questioned. 

The shorter man stuttered. "Well...it's not that you're _less_ masculine it's just that you're you _know_ , you act well I _assume_ that, not that I think about _it_ ...what I mean is you have such a fashion sense and you're smaller and and..." Jiyong smirked. "Dong Youngbae you think that just because I let Seunghyun fuck me that I'm less masculine?!" Youngbae was blushing and he whisper yelled. " _Jiyong_! TMI thank you very much! That's not proper baby shower talk! What if Mrs. Choi heard you?!" Jiyong laughed. "If you think that makes me less masculine I've got news for you! I'd like to see _you_ take that _monster_ cock of his up _your_ ass, it's no easy task!" Youngbae just groaned and shook his head. Seunghyun joined them and Youngbae couldn't even look at him. "What's with him?" Seunghyun asked Jiyong. "Hmm? Oh he's got something stuck up his ass today." Then quietly. "Or he can't stop thinking about it." Seunghyun had learned over the years to not ask too many questions.

  
Later that night the couple lay in bed talking about the day. "Leave it to the Choi's to throw a baby shower with vintage bottles of wine and delicious catered sushi from the best restaurant in Seoul." Jiyong mused. "Well, babies drink from bottles so wine bottles makes perfect sense to me, baby." His husband chuckled while stroking his hair. "Thank god I'm going to be around for Mi-Cha! Knowing you, you'd try to cram kimchi in her little mouth and think it was perfectly fine!" Seunghyun took offense. "Hey, I've taken care of a baby before. I used to babysit Haru. So I have experience." Jiyong hummed in assent.

"Yongie, we should decide what we want Mi-Cha to call us. She should use different names for us so it's not confusing." Jiyong readily agreed. "It's a good idea. What do..." Suddenly the taller man screamed out. "I call Appa!" Jiyong sat up. "What are you five? You can't just call it!" Seunghyun smirked smugly. "Can and _did_!" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Okay Appa, what am I then? Hmm?" Seunghyun smiled. "How about Umma?" This question was met with a punch to the abdomen and a sharp glare "How about fuck you!" Seunghyun clutched his stomach. "Ouch! I don't think that's a good thing for her to call you." He was laughing, Jiyong was not. " _What_? I was kidding! I don't expect you to seriously be Umma! Be whatever you want." The smaller man grinned wickedly "I want to be Appa." Seunghyun shook his head. "No." "Fine. I'll be daddy. How does that sound?" Jiyong asked. "Honestly? Kind if sexy." Seunghyun wiggled his eyebrows lewdly. "Choi Seunghyun! Are you going to ruin this for me!" "Sorry baby, it just sounds hot coming out of your mouth but I'll keep it together." 

"It was a nice day though, don't you think?" Jiyong mused. "Yes I do. I think we have everything we need now." Seunghyun was rubbing his arms. "Hyunnie, I'm so glad that we're having a girl. I don't think I'd know what to do with a boy!" Seunghyun laughed "Oh, I think you've known what to do with boys for _quite_ a while now!" Seunghyun pulled him in closer. "Pssh! I'm being serious here. Besides you wouldn't know what to do either!" The taller man looked affronted "Ha! I would too! I was on the baseball team in high school and..." Jiyong cut him off, this time it was a whack to the chest. "Hyunnie, doing it with the captain of the baseball team does not constitute as being on the team! Those are not the balls you were supposed to be playing with!" Seunghyun raised a finger to make his point. "First of all, STOP HITTING ME! Second of all, I was on the team! I played second base." Jiyong was quiet for a minute and then he looked up at his husband. "You know Seunghyun, there's something I've always wanted to know about that relationship." Seunghyun quirked his eyebrow at him "Well he was an older boy so, to put it in baseball terms, who was the pitcher and who was the catcher?" Seunghyun looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure you really want to know?" Jiyong nodded feeling apprehensive somehow. Seunghyun brought him in for a deep kiss and when he pulled away he spoke "I've never caught in my life." To emphasize his point he ground his half hard cock against the swell of Jiyong's ass. 

"Half hard already?" Jiyong moaned out as he pressed back into that hot flesh. "Always when you're in the bed, half naked or just anywhere near me really. Seunghyun began attacking the back of his petite husband's neck. Licking, sucking, nipping anything to taste his sweet flesh. Jiyong threw his head back to offer him more to feast on his fingers tangling into the dark strands of Seunghyun's hair. "Fuck Yongie, I need you! You make me lose control!" His hips were rutting against him aching for more friction and his hands roamed the planes of Jiyong's body from his chest to his supple thighs. 

Jiyong couldn't take the teasing anymore. He turned to face his husband and devoured his mouth. His hands working to free Seunghyun's cock from the confines of his sleeping pants only to find him without underwear on. "Somebody thought they'd get lucky tonight!" He panted out as he fisted Seunghyun's cock. The taller man smiled. "Let's face it, you're pretty much a sure thing!" Jiyong cheekily replied. "Oh really?" "Yeah!" Seunghyun panted out as he worked to get Jiyong out of his pants as well. 

Once they were both naked Seunghyun began working Jiyong open with his fingers. After ten years together he knew just how to make it as pleasurable as possible for his husband. By the time he had three fingers in Jiyong was cursing, moaning and begging for his cock. It was a rush that he never got over. Having the object of his every waking desire begging for him, well that just made his cock even stiffer. 

He entered him slowly and deliberately, trying to prolong the sensation of being engulfed in Jiyong's tight heat. Soon Jiyong became impatient with the slow pace and began bucking his hips up to increase the speed and then Seunghyun lost all reason and grabbed those slender hips and just thrusted with abandon. He knew where to aim to hit his g-spot that would have Jiyong rising off the bed and clawing at him. So he hit it over and over again turning his husband into a quivering mass as he fucked him into the mattress. When he leaned down and connected their lips and his abdomen brushed over Jiyong's cock, that was all it took to send him spiraling over the edge, spilling his cum all over both their chests. Seeing him thoroughly sated only spurred Seunghyun on to his own release as he continued to pound into the pliant body below him. Finally his hips stuttered and he too spilled out his pleasure moaning lowly in his throat as he bit down on Jiyong's neck. 

They kissed and clung to each other to come down from their incredible highs. When they pulled apart Jiyong couldn't help but to giggle. "What's so funny?" Seunghyun asked wondering if he didn't like the love making. "Oh uhm, nothing. I was, I was just thinking about Bae." The smaller man was having a tough time controlling his mirth. "What about Bae? And what about this situation makes you think of him? Hmm?" Honestly this was a little annoying to Seunghyun. "Well, earlier Bae eluded to the fact that I'm not quite as masculine as you." Now Seunghyun was less annoyed and more interested. "Go on." "Well, I pointed out that I didn't think Bae was man enough to take your monster cock up his ass and..." 

"Wait. You said that." Jiyong nodded, ready to defend his masculinity once more. "Yes. Why? Just because I take it doesn't mean..." Jiyong was cut off by a ferocious kiss. When they pulled apart panting Jiyong asked. "What was that for?" Seunghyun just kissed him again. "You really think I have a monster cock?" Jiyong laughed. "Well, yeah. I thought I'd be spilt in half the first few times we fucked." Seunghyun growled. "You don't know how much I want you right now." Jiyong squirmed beside him. "Yeah, I do. You're fucking monster cock is poking me in the hip." Seunghyun rolled Jiyong over roughly and lifted his hips up, kneeling behind him he entered him in one powerful thrust. He began nipping and sucking on his husband's neck while his hips continued their assault. Jiyong was seeing stars and moaning. He hadn't seen his husband behave this animalistic in quite a while. It was like he couldn't touch him, taste him, fuck him enough. He was in heaven. Suddenly "Baby don't cry baby don't cry baby don't cry, Eonjengan deo bit nal geoya, Give me your smile" both of their phones went off simultaneously.

"Fucking _hell_! Hyunnie! _Hyunnie_!" Seunghyun was inclined to ignore it. "Fuck it let it... _oh fuck_....let it ring!" " _Hyunnie_! It's _Hyo-Sonn's_ ringtone!" Jiyong was frantically reaching for his phone "Hello. Hyo-Sonn?" Her voice was strained and panicked " _Oppa! Please! Oppa please come_!" Jiyong's heart clenched. "Hyo-Sonn what's wrong?!" The girl sounded hysterical. "Oppa! She's _coming_!" Jiyong tried to remain calm." _Shit_! Hyo-Sonn did you call an ambulance?" He looked at Seunghyun who had his phone out and was already dialing. "Oppa! _**AUGH**_! I'm bleeding Oppa! I'm scared! It hurts **_AUGH_**!" "It's okay Hyo-Sonn. Relax. Seunghyun called the ambulance and we'll stay on the phone until they get there. Just relax." 

Jiyong could hear the sirens through the phone and he handed the phone to Seunghyun who was already dressed. "Hyo-Sonn, it's Seunghyun. You're doing great. Please stay calm." "Oppa! There at the door!" She exclaimed. "Open it but stay on the phone." He and Jiyong moved out to the car. "Hello this is the paramedic speaking are you a family member?" Seunghyun spoke calmly. "Ah, no but Hyo-Sonn is carrying our child. She is a surrogate. The baby isn't due for another five weeks." The paramedic spoke quickly. "I see, well she has lost consciousness and we will be taking her to the hospital." "We are on our way as well. Thank you and please take good care of her."  The couple exchanged a worried look and continued on their way to the hospital. Hands firmly clasped together.


	19. NICU

Once they arrived at the hospital, everything seemed to blur together. They rushed inside the emergency ward and were informed that Hyo-Sonn had arrived only moments before and was being looked at. They could do nothing more for the time being so they just had to sit tight and wait for word on her condition. Jiyong very quickly called Seon Woong to let them know what was happening. Seunghyun was too busy beating himself up over Hyo-Sonn being alone to make any phone calls himself.

They sat with their arms around each other on a small couch in the sterile waiting room, each too afraid to ask what the other was thinking. After a short time, Hye Youn and Seon Woong came in looking worried. The sat down wordlessly and handed each man a cup of coffee which they were grateful to accept. 

The doors opened and a nurse came out and walked over. "Are you here for Kim Hyo Sonn?" The couple stood and nodded unable to speak. The nurse smiled kindly. "Please follow me." They looked back at their family and Seunghyun put his hand on the small of Jiyong's back as they followed the nurse through the doors. 

She took them to a room and asked them to wait and then left. Suddenly the door flew open and their doctor burst in the room. He was wearing surgical scrubs and neither man missed the blotches of red that we're staining them. "Seunghyun..l Jiyong. We didn't expect to meet at the hospital quite so soon or under these circumstances. However, there's been a complication in Hyo Sonn's pregnancy. She's had a placental abruption. Meaning that part of the lining of her placenta has separated from the uterus. This caused her to feel the premature contractions as well as experience the hemorrhaging."

The two men took all the information in and then Seunghyun spoke. "Has the bleeding stopped? Is Hyo-Sonn alright?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, we've gotten the bleeding under control and she should be fine. However, I do have to warn you that Hyo-Sonn's lost a great deal of blood." Jiyong spoke with a shaky voice. "What does that mean exactly?" The doctor went on. "It means that the baby, your baby, may be in distress. We're doing an ultrasound right now. If that's the case, we will need to deliver the baby tonight, as soon as possible, through a caesarian section." "But...is it going to be okay to deliver five weeks early?" Seunghyun was clearly terrified. The doctor put his hand on his shoulder "It's not ideal, but we may have no choice. If the baby is in distress and we don't deliver, then you could lose your child." 

" _Mi-Cha_ " Jiyong spoke out. "Excuse me?" The Doctor addressed him. " _Mi-Cha_ , her name is Mi-Cha." Jiyong's eyes were filled with tears. The Doctor smiled. "Mi-Cha then. We will do everything we can to save Mi-Cha, don't worry."  The doctors pager went off and he excused himself leaving the two very frightened men behind.

In less than a minute the Doctor was back in the room. "I'm sorry but it seems that there has been some distress to Mi-Cha. Enough that I'm just not comfortable letting her stay in utero." Then looking at Seunghyun. "I'll need your signed consent form for the procedure." Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong who nodded. "Of course." Then the nurse was there again with the forms which Seunghyun signed with his shaking hand. They were led back out to the waiting room where Youngbae, Chaerin, Seungri and Daesung had joined the Lee's. 

They all stood up when they saw them but Jiyong only dissolved into tears and clung onto Seunghyun tightly. For his part, Seunghyun was feeling too numb right now to go through it all with anyone. Luckily they all seemed to understand and just sat quietly with them, waiting for news. Hyo-Sonn's sister, Chin-Sun arrived and the couple hugged her and explained what had happened. Chaerin stood up and took the woman's hand and led her to a seat between Bae and herself and Youngbae brought her some water. Once she was situated, the couple retook their seats with Jiyong once again pressed into Seunghyun's side tightly. 

After about ninety minutes ( _seemed more like ninety hours to those waiting_ ) the doors opened again and this time the doctor himself came out. The couple stood up, Jiyong's legs almost gave out but Seunghyun grabbed him and held him steady. They approached the doctor along with Chin-Sun, all three a bit apprehensive. The doctor looked tired. He pulled his surgical mask down and smiled. "The ba..." He looked at Jiyong. "uh, I mean to say, _Mi-Cha_ is doing well. She is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit just as a precaution because of her premature birth. She is breathing on her own and seems to have a good heart rate. We will still need to do tests to check her brain functions. Hyo-Sonn is getting a blood transfusion for the blood she lost. She will need to stay for a few days to recover her strength and from the surgery." 

Chin-Sun wanted to see her sister so the nurse took her to her. Seunghyun was feeling relieved but he still knew that they needed to get the test results. "Thank you so much for everything, doctor. Can we see her?" He had tears in his eyes and he tightened his hold on Jiyong because he knew his husband was struggling for composure as well. The doctor got the nurse to take them to the NICU.

They had never seen or dreamed of such a place. After donning surgical gowns and masks they were led inside. There were so many tiny babies in this unit. Babies so small that you could hold them in the palms of your hands. Some babies whose skin was so thin that you could see their blood rushing through their tiny veins. Jiyong's heart clenched for those tiny babies and also for the fact that his sweet daughter was there in one of those incubators to keep her warm. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her like this. He already loved her more than he could imagine. He wanted her home in her cozy room, safe and sound. The nurse directed them to where she was. Jiyong could see her name written on the outside of her incubator before he could even see her, Choi Mi-Cha. New tears formed in his eyes. 

Then he saw her little head topped with a pink cap and her small body wrapped in a blanket. She had various wires attached to her tiny body to monitor her heart rate and breathing. As small as she was, she was still much bigger than most of the other babies. Maybe she wasn't so bad off after all. When he finally saw her face, her beautiful sleeping face, he was even more in love with her. She had Seunghyun's mouth and nose. Time would tell if she'd have his eyes. Right now they were squeezed shut in sleep. He longed to hold her and feel her soft hair ( _if she had any_ ).

Seunghyun was also transfixed by the sight of his daughter. He never thought he could love another person as much as he loved Jiyong but then here she was, this tiny being capturing his heart and he'd only just laid eyes on her. _Just like Jiyong_ he thought. Love at first sight. 

A nurse came over. "Would one of you like to feed her?" Jiyong's eyes lit up. "Really? How? She's in the incubator." She chuckled. "Sit down, I'll hand her to you." He looked at his husband who smiled at him and he sat down. The nurse opened the incubator and gently lifted Mi-Cha out and placed her in Jiyong's waiting arms. He took the bottle from her and coaxed his daughter into her first feeding. "Hello Mi-Cha, my angel. I'm your daddy, that's right. _I love you_."  Seunghyun sat beside him, peering at Mi-Cha with a whisper of a smile on his lips. He and Jiyong exchanged a look that spoke volumes. The nurse came back and Mi-Cha was returned to her incubator. "She's going down for her tests now. You two should get some rest." The couple nodded and watched them take her away. 

Their family and friends were eager to hear about their new daughter. When they came out they were inundated by questions. Seunghyun was unusually quiet so Jiyong basically fielded all the questions. Eventually, Seunghyun excused himself and stepped outside. 

He was crouched against the hospital wall, shakily holding an unlit cigarette between his fingers with his head bowed down. He was lost in thought, deep inside himself. So deep he didn't hear the footsteps or notice the crouching figure next to him. "You gonna smoke that or just _hold_ it all night?" He shook his head. "Can't smoke it. Not anymore." Chaerin cocked her head in question at him. "What's up with you? Are you okay? Jiyong sure is a _mess_ in there." He curled in upon himself more. "Yah Chae, don't you think I fucking know that! Don't you think I feel responsible for this whole fucking mess!" She was stunned. "How are you responsible?" Seunghyun let it all out. "Because I should have insisted that Hyo-Sonn not be alone any longer. I should have moved her in with us. I should..." 

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders "You couldn't have predicted this. No one could have. Besides Chin-Sun told me that she was moving in with her next week. It's not your fault. Get over it. Move on to focusing on your daughter, your husband and yourself!" He was crying now. "I feel so fucking useless, so _inept_." She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. "Well...you're not. You're a good man, Seunghyun. You're going to be one hell of a father. We're all behind you." He smiled at her, wiping his eyes. "Thanks Chae. I didn't know you cared." She pushed him away. "I love you, you bastard!" He kissed her cheek. "Love you too, bitch." 

They made their way back inside and Seunghyun found Jiyong curled up on a chair wrapped in his coat. "Baby? C'mere." He pulled the smaller man to sit beside him and stroked his hair lovingly. "Hyunnie? Are you alright? Talk to me, please." The smaller man beseeched him. Seunghyun exhaled. "No. I'm really not alright. Are you?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. I'm not." Seunghyun sighed. "Chaerin helped me understand what's important right now though." The smaller man tilted his head up. "What's that?" Seunghyun smiled down at him. "Mi-Cha and you." Jiyong kissed his husband's jaw.. "She's perfect, isn't she Hyunnie?" Seunghyun pulled him closer still. "She really _is_."


	20. Good Things

Over the next few days Seunghyun and Jiyong refused to leave the hospital. Neither man wanted to take the chance and be away from Mi-Cha in case she needed them. As irrational as that was they just couldn't bear to think that she would be in the hospital all alone. Their family and friends had tried to reason with them that they should go home, shower and get some restful sleep. They flat out refused. The hospital had family rooms where they could sleep and bathrooms where they could shower. Seungri had brought them clothing and toiletries. Despite having a bed to sleep in, they were both feeling pretty sleep deprived. 

The good news was that Mi-Cha didn't appear to have any brain damage due to her being oxygen deprived when Hyo-Sonn was hemorrhaging. Only time would tell if she would be developmentally delayed from being born prematurely. Some other good news was that Hyo-Sonn was recovering well and would be getting released today. The couple had been visiting her daily as well and were so glad to see that she was getting back to her happy self. 

They were in the NICCU and Seunghyun was feeding Mi-Cha while Jiyong sat next to him giving him tips. ( _Basically telling him what he was doing wrong_.)  "Hyunnie, make sure you hold her head up." His husband glanced over at him. "Yongie, I _am_ holding her head up. Relax. Look, she's taking so much more now." Jiyong hummed his assent. Seunghyun frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" The petite man sighed. "Nothing. Well, besides our little girl being in the _hospital_. I'm just ready to take her home." He leaned his head onto Seunghyun's shoulder. "I know, baby. Me too."

After she went down for her nap they went out to the waiting room to meet with Seon Woong. He stood up and gave them each a hug when they approached. "How's Mi-Cha doing today?" Jiyong smiled "Oh Hyung, she's doing well. She looks like she's gained some weight and has really good color." Seon Woong nodded smiling. "Well, I'm glad she's looking good because you two look like shit." Seunghyun snickered and Jiyong whacked his brother in law. " _Yah_! Take that back! _I_ still look good!" His husband's eyes bugged out. "Are you saying that _I_ look like shit?!" Jiyong kissed his cheek. "Of course not, Hyunnie. You just need to eat something, you're getting a bit too thin. Can't have you lose those thighs of yours." 

Seon Woong cleared his throat. "Before this goes somewhere _I_ don't want to be, can we focus on why I'm here." The couple nodded and Seunghyun asked. "Do you have the paperwork, Hyung?" Their brother in law gestured for them to sit down and pulled out a file from his briefcase. "Okay, so you both need to sign these forms and I will file them for you today and we should have a court date shortly." Jiyong handed the pen to Seunghyun. "Hyung, do we both need to appear in court?" Seon Woong sighed. "Yes, you both need to be there. I know what you're thinking here, Jiyong. Don't worry, the court date won't come up for a while. Mi-Cha should be well out of the hospital by then." 

Once they were finished Seon Woong smiled and hugged them again. "Please guys, go get some food and get some rest. Mi-Cha won't know that you're gone. She'll be fine." Seunghyun smiled "Thanks for everything, Hyung. Don't worry about us. We're fine." 

Each day passed the same as the last. Spending time with Mi-Cha was wonderful but her having to always be connected to monitors was not. None of the family had been able to see her as it was only parents allowed in the NICCU.  Of course they'd taken pictures on their phones so they'd been able to shown her to everyone but it wasn't the same.

About a week later they were heading down to the NICCU from breakfast when the nurse informed them that the doctor was looking for them. Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun's arm in a vice grip. "Do you think something's wrong, Hyunnie?" Seunghyun wrapped his arm around him and smiled. "No. I'm sure it's just an update." He hoped that Jiyong didn't notice the tremor in his voice. 

The doctor was next to Mi-Cha's incubator when they arrived. "Ah! There you two are! I've been looking for you." Jiyong was panicked. "Is everything alright?!" "The doctor laughed. "Yes, Mi-Cha is doing great. In fact, I want to send her home." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out. "I'm sorry, did you say she could go _home_?!" The doctor nodded. "Yes, I've already started the paperwork. You should be out of here in a few hours." The couple thanked him and when he left they embraced tightly. "Hyunnie, our girl is coming home!" Tears were in Jiyong's eyes. "I know, baby, I _know_!" 

That afternoon they drove away from the hospital with their beautiful girl in the backseat. Seunghyun drove while Jiyong sat with her in the back because they didn't feel right leaving her alone. Once they got her home and safely in her bassinet they finally relaxed. They took real showers and collapsed on their bed. Both falling asleep almost immediately.

They fell into an easy routine with each of them taking turns with the nightly feedings. They tried to be fair about it. When they had to go back to work they worked it out so that one of them would be with Mi-Cha everyday. Jiyong had the luxury of working for himself so he could take Mi-Cha with him to the office on some days. On the other days, Seunghyun was working at home. He'd had a studio built in their villa so he could edit and work on tracks from home. 

As the months passed she thrived under their loving care. No one would ever guess that she had been born premature. She was a happy, healthy baby. The only thing left to do was appear in court and finalize Jiyong's adoption. 

When the date arrived the two men donned suits and Jiyong put Mi-Cha in a pretty dress. They met Seon Woong at the court house and waited their turn. When they stood before the judge they were somewhat nervous. Would he look at them with a critical eye for going against convention and engaging in a homosexual relationship? They stood side by side and Jiyong proudly held his daughter while Seon Woong filed his petition for adoption. The judge examined it and looked the men over. "Who is Kwon Jiyong?" He asked. Jiyong spoke confidently "I am, your honor." The judge nodded. "Why do you wish to adopt this child?" He could feel Seunghyun tense up next to him so he made sure to keep his voice steady. "I wish to adopt her because she is my husband's daughter." 

The judge turned his attention to Seunghyun. "Choi Seunghyun, this is your biological child? Who is her mother?" Seunghyun looked at the judge. "Yes, your honor. She is my biological child. She was born using a surrogate and her biological mother is an anonymous egg donor." The judge looked unimpressed "I see. Do you wish this man to legally adopt your child?" Seunghyun clenched his fist. "Yes, your honor. He is my husband." The judge scoffed. "Korea doesn't recognize _homosexual_ marriages. As far as this court is concerned, he is no relation to you." Seon Woong stood up. "Your honor, my clients have been in a committed relationship for over ten years now. It is in the best interest of the child that she be adopted by Kwon Jiyong. They provide a stable environment for her and she is thriving despite having some medical issues to contend with at her birth." The judge looked over the paperwork. "It's highly unusual, but it does seem to be beneficial to the child. Petition for adoption granted." The two men hugged and shook Seon Woong's hand. Jiyong was so relieved that now he could really be Mi-Cha's daddy and no one could ever take her away.

As much as they loved their little girl, they needed their alone time as well. So one night after the adoption was finalized, they enlisted Haru and went out on a much needed date. Jiyong was nervous to leave his baby ( _so was Seunghyun honestly but he missed spending time with Jiyong so much_ ) "Now Haru, you'll call if there's any problem. Make sure to keep the monitor on. Sometimes she gets fussy and..." Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's hand "She'll be fine, baby. Haru knows what she's doing. Come on, let's go." Haru just smiled and hugged her uncles. She understood how they felt. 

"Should we call and check on her?" Jiyong fretted. Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie please, she's fine. Let's focus on us right now." They were in their favorite sushi restaurant and the elder was pouring some sake for them both. "We need to just be us tonight." He slid next to his husband in the booth. "I miss you Yongie. I miss us. Let's not lose us, okay?" Seunghyun handed him a cup. Jiyong swallowed thickly. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Choi?" Seunghyun smiled and leaned in. "Is it working?" The younger man leaned in as well. "Oh fuck yes." Then they were kissing slow and deep until their food came forcing them apart. Seunghyun picked up a piece of sushi and hand fed it to his husband making sure to drag his fingers across his lips. Jiyong picked up his cup and downed his sake. Seunghyun refilled it for him. "Yongie-ah, feed me." He husked to him. Jiyong complied. Hand feeding him a piece and watching as he licked his lips seductively. Seunghyun leaned toward his ear "Yongie-ah I need you so badly. I want to take you right here, right now. I'm so hard for you, baby." Jiyong was panting "Get the fucking check!" Seunghyun smiled. " _ **NOW HYUNNIE**_!" 

Once they were in the car Seunghyun attacked him. "Fuck Yongie! I need you! I want to touch you. To taste you. To _fuck_ you." Jiyong was chanting "Yes, fuck, yes!" Then he shook his head "No Hyunnie! We can't do it in the car! Let's go home!" Seunghyun looked at him, his eyes blown wide with lust " _Drive_!" At every stop light Seunghyun pulled him over for a hot kiss. "Hnnng Yongie-ah! I need to be _inside_ your tight ass!" They parked in their garage and Seunghyun pinned him to the seat palming at his cock through his pants. They finally made it to the door which Jiyong was pinned against for ten minutes while his husband kissed and sucked on his neck. "Hyunnie, Haru is in there, remember?" Seunghyun frowned "Fucking _cockblocking_ niece!" Jiyong's eyes bugged out. " _Hyunnie_! What's got so worked up tonight?" The taller man sighed "It's just that before we couldn't get enough of each other, now it seems like we don't have time for each other. I just miss the physical side of our relationship." Jiyong kissed him slow and sexy "So do I. Why don't we go in and you take Haru home. I'll check on Mi-Cha and then when you get back..." He walked his fingers up Seunghyun's chest playfully. Seunghyun smiled "I _like_ this plan." 

When he returned forty long minutes later from driving Haru home Seunghyun peeked in on Mi-Cha who was sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead and tiptoed out heading to the master bedroom. The lights were dimmed and candies were lit but there was no Jiyong. Well he wasn't doing this alone, that was for sure. "Baby? Where are you?" He sat on the bed wondering what was going on when the walk in closet doors opened and out came Jiyong wearing tiny booty shorts that hugged his ass just right ( _not to mention his cock_ ) along with a tight button up shirt and a police hat. He was carrying a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. 

Seunghyun was instantly rock hard at the sight. He stood up as he approached but Jiyong just knocked him back onto the bed. "Somebodies been very bad tonight and needs to be punished. I'm Officer Dragon and I'm in charge here, now strip." Seunghyun smirked. "Officer _Dragon_?" The officer pushed him over. "No back talk! Now I said _strip_!" Seunghyun shimmied our of his clothes and stood their waiting for what was next. Officer Dragon pushed him on the bed and grabbed his hands. He handcuffed him to the headboard then began to tease him with touches and kissed. Seunghun was writhing and moaning as Jiyong kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples. Jiyong licked his thighs and gave him some teasing licks to his balls. "Fuck! Officer Dragon! Please let me touch you and taste you!" The officer stood up and removed his booty shorts then sat with his ass in Seunghyun face wiggling it provocatively. Seunghyun moaned and licked at the puckered hole before him. Thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could. Jiyong was keening and pushing back and Seunghyun knew his game was over "Yongie-ah! Let me go so I can finger you open!" Jiyong turned around and released one hand. "That's all you need."

Before you know it he had three fingers lubed and pumping in and out of Jiyong's tight ass. When Jiyong couldn't take it anymore, he pushed his hand away and slicked up Seunghyun cock and slid down it. Seunghyun was thrusting up with everything he had. "Kiss me Yongie!" Jiyong bent down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. His cock, feeling the friction from their bodies began twitching and pulsing and then he spilled his release all over them both. Seunghyun felt Jiyong's ass clamp down on his cock and he worked hard to thrust up into that tightness. His own release coming a beat later with blinding force. They lie there panting together neither able to move. "Baby release my hand please. It's going numb." Jiyong laughed. "When did you get so old?" Seunghyun was shaking his hand. "Yah! I'm not old! I just have incredible stamina so it took a long time. That's why my hand went numb." The smaller man rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, whatever you say." "Fuck you! You're only a year younger than me!" Seunghyun huffed. Jiyong couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah but I'm not going numb!" Jiyong got up "C'mon old man, let's take a shower." Seunghyun looked annoyed "You go. I'm good." Jiyong shrugged. "Okay Hyunnie, I was going to suck you off but..." The next thing Jiyong knew the shower was running and Seunghyun was in the bathroom. "He is such a dork!" 


	21. Another Wedding Day

Seunghyun stood in the bathroom fiddling with his bow tie not being able to get it right. "Fuck this! I give up!" He growled throwing his hands up in the air. Jiyong, who had heard his outburst came in, grabbed his shoulders and began fixing his tie for him. "Thank you, baby." Jiyong smiled at his husband. When he was finished Seunghyun kissed him sweetly. "Yongie, I want to marry you." Jiyong looked concerned and checked the bow tie. "Did I tie this too tight? Has your brain been deprived of oxygen? Did you forget, we _are_ married?" The taller man shook his head. "I _know_ that. I meant that if they ever legalize it here, I want to marry you again." Jiyong smiled and pecked his lips. "I don't need that, Hyunnie. I just need you."

Seunghyun went to check on Mi-Cha and found her in her room admiring herself in her mirror. He walked in and cleared his throat. "Appa! Do I look pretty! She turned for him. He smiled. "You look beautiful angel, you're so beautiful that you need to be careful." She looked at him wide eyed. " _Why_ Appa?" He chuckled. "Because angel, when everyone sees you you're going to take all the attention away from your aunt Hyori." She giggled. " _Nuh uh_!" He grabbed her and started ticking her. " _Uh huh_!" She was squirming and laughing until he went to kiss her face. "Appa _no_! My _makeup_!" He froze. 

" ** _JIYONG_**!" He stormed into the kitchen where his husband was emptying the dishwasher. "What! What's wrong? Is Mi-Cha okay?" The taller man was beside himself. " _Makeup_ , Jiyong? She's four for Christ sakes! How could you put makeup on her?!" Jiyong leaned back on the counter and raised his eyebrow. "Are you _finished_?" Seunghyun stood in front of him. " _Well_?" The smaller man sighed. "First of all, fuck you! Second of all, she wanted to look extra pretty today so I put _clear_ lip gloss on her and some _translucent_ powder. That's _all_." Seunghyun looked sheepish. "That's all?" Jiyong looked smug. "Yes. Did you even look at her before you came storming in here accusing me?" The taller man looked helpless now. "Well, I thought that. She said. Hey, wait a _minute_ , why do you even have those things? Do you use them on yourself?" Jiyong blanched. "Choi Seunghyun! I'm not the one on trial here! _Honestly_!"

As they headed out the door Seunghyun took Mi-Cha's hand. "Come m'lady, your carriage awaits." She laughed. " _Appa_! You're such a _dork_!" He shook his head. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn't Jiyong's biological child. They were so alike, it was scary.

At the church the two men sat and held hands. Jiyong turned to his husband. "Hyunnie, I'm so nervous." He smiled at him and wrapped his arm around him. "Yongie, she's only the flower girl, what will you do when it's actually her wedding day?" The smaller man slapped his chest. "Don't _even_ say things like that!" Seunghyun laughed. "Why not? Don't you want her to grow up and be happy?" Jiyong shook his head. "Its not that, it's just I can't bear to think of her leaving me." The taller man gave him a look. "I mean us, you know that." Seunghyun kissed his temple. "She's not going anywhere yet. Now calm down, you'll smudge your make up." That comment earned him a hard elbow to the ribs.

The reception was in full swing and Jiyong was taking a breather from the dance floor. He was talking to Youngbae while he watched Seunghyun dance with Mi-Cha. "I'm so happy for Daesung. It's nice to see him settle down." Youngbae snorted. "You're just happy that the woman you fixed him up with is the one he married." Jiyong looked shocked. "Why would that matter? It's their happiness that counts." Youngbae nodded. "That's _true_ but you also like to be in control of everything. Your daughter is the same way." 

Seunghyun joined them. "I thought you were dancing with Mi-Cha?" Jiyong asked him. "I was but..." he pointed to the dance floor. "seems someone or should I say two someone's wanted to cut in." They looked at the dance floor and Mi-Cha was now dancing with the Dong twins. Youngbae smiled. "My boys are ladies men, what can I say?" Jiyong laughed. "Looks like they know who's boss though!" Mi-Cha was directing the boys on the dance floor. Making sure they stood just where she wanted them and did exactly what she wanted. They seemed more than eager to comply. Seunghyun snickered. "I wonder where they learned to always yield to a woman? _Say_ , where is your lovely wife anyway?" Jiyong was laughing out loud. "C'mon Hyunnie, let's dance."

When they were leaving the reception Seunghyun was carrying Mi-Cha because it was late and she was exhausted from all the excitement and dancing. She sleepily hugged him. "Appa, did I make aunt Hyori feel bad?" He hugged her tightly. "I'm sure she understands, angel. She knows that you can't help being this beautiful." He put her in the car and she was already asleep. Jiyong looked at him. "You're going to make her a conceited monster, you know that?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "How? By telling her the truth? I'm sorry but to me she's always going to be the most beautiful." Jiyong smiled over at him. "Oh Hyunnie. This, _this_ is one of the million reasons why I love you." The talker man stroked his husband's face. "Let's get home and I'll remind you of a few of the _other_ reasons." He got into the car as Jiyong shook his head smiling. "You really are a _dork_!" Seunghyun leaned over the seat "You coming, or what?" He couldn't get in the car fast enough.


End file.
